


Now You Can't Have Me, You Suddenly Want Me

by written_with_no_end



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Harry is an actor, Liam is an X Factor Judge, Louis doesn't really know what he's doing, M/M, Niall is really successful in Ireland, No Smut, One Direction split up, Some angst, Zayn went solo, and elounor broke up, and i'm a celeb, but not between harry and louis, but they make up again, chaptered fic, evetually, harry and louis both date other people, i think i've spoilt too much in the tags, i wrote this before zayn left, larry - Freeform, liam and dani rekindle, liam cheats on sophia, louis and harry joke about larry alot, louis does a bit of acting, louis goes on casualty, louis knows all of their secrets, louis was the only one that stayed talking to them all, mentions of elounor - Freeform, mentions of niall being suicidal, some of 1D fall out with eachother, there's some domestic violence, zerrie get married, zerrie pregnancy, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_with_no_end/pseuds/written_with_no_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Perrie's wedding shouldn't have been that big a deal, except it was.<br/>Niall and Harry hadn't said anything civil since the band had broken up, Liam clearly was unimpressed that Zayn was still with Perrie and Louis was the only one that they all spoke to.<br/>Not to mention that in the past year without Eleanor he'd got closer to Harry and may have slightly fallen in love.<br/>Louis was fucked.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where 1D break up at the end of 2015 and are reunited properly for the first time at Zerrie's wedding in 2016 and everything's kind of fucked up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Zayn left and Elounor broke up (like two weeks before) so I never uploaded it but here it is now!  
> This is un-beta'd and is kind of angsty.  
> Trigger warning! There are mentions of one of the boys being suicidal and another being domestically abused in later chapters but not at the moment.  
> This chapter is set in mid-2016 I guess and One Direction broke up in 2015 (which is definitely what I don't want to happen) and alot of the chapter is scene setting.  
> I'm not really sure what else to say so enjoy!

It was inevitable. The second One Direction were over Harry got asked to star in a film about the Rolling Stones and naturally said yes; Niall had flown back to Ireland, he was massive there and was now all over Irish TV and Radio; Zayn had gone on to to start his solo career and was set to be incredibly successful having managed to shake off the 'One Direction' label pretty quickly and make a lot of connections in LA; Liam had been taken under Simon Cowell's wing and was quickly a judge on the X Factor and was happily plodding along with appearing on panel shows and on talk show's sofas. It was Louis that struggled and it was always going to be. Louis helped Zayn with his music, helped Liam on the X Factor at Judges Houses, always visited Niall in Ireland when there wasn't much going on and he had gone to Harry's film premier and smiled infront of a photo of Harry's face on the red carpet. Louis hadn't done anything himself however. He'd considered going on Celebrity Big Brother but had changed his mind, not wanting to be humiliated the way celebrities usually were. He quite liked the half fame he lived in, being able to do what he wanted but still getting invited to all the premiers and award shows.

 One Direction had fallen out and been split almost in two when the decision had come. They were asked if they wanted to renew their contract or end it there and had stood divided for the first time ever. Zayn and Harry had said no to a renewed contract, deciding they wanted to start their new careers and Louis didn't blame them. Niall and Liam had both been all for carrying on as the band and it had fallen on Louis' shoulders on what would happen: he'd flipped a coin and the band had broken up. Harry and Niall had argued and didn't really stay in touch, Liam and Zayn had also drifted apart which neither of them were happy with but some unkind words had been thrown around and they'd stopped trying to keep up with each other's lives. It was Louis who kept up with all four of them but it had been hard for Louis to watch the band fall apart like that, they still all spoke but Louis hated how they were no longer the brothers they had once been.

 Louis made sure he still saw all the boys and spent equal amounts of time with them. He'd flown to Ireland to spend a week with Niall the day after having a studio session with Zayn. Two days after he got back he'd gone to the launch party of the X Factor with a special invite from Liam and then the next evening had gone with Harry to his film premier, it was like that most of the time. On some days he could see Zayn in the morning, Liam in the afternoon and they go around to Harry's for dinner but it felt wrong when they weren't all together.

 Of course the Larry rumours were still up in the air and attending premiers together didn't help hush them at all but Louis and Harry could laugh them off now or went along with them to please the fans. Louis had dropped down onto one knee when two photographers had found them in a Sainsburys buying junk food ready for a movie night and when Harry had been asked if he was dating any of his co-stars at the premier he'd told the press that Louis would get jealous, making sure afterwards the press knew it was a joke but like Louis and Harry had always said, they had nothing to hide so why get so stressed out about it.

Eleanor had gone, somewhere in the middle of the band's split Eleanor and Louis had argued and neither of them had tried to regain contact, it was probably for the best. Zayn and Perrie were still the number one celebrity couple and their wedding was drawing even nearer. Now he had fewer commitments Zayn was there by Perrie's side at every event and stood by the side of the stage at every concert. He'd even released a song with Little Mix which had stayed at number one for 3 weeks, something they were incredibly proud of.

 Sophia and Liam were living the same happy lives they'd always lived. No drama or speculation surrounded them and she stayed out of the spotlight, Louis respected that about her. She adored Liam and didn't care about the fame that came with dating him. 

 Niall had found a pretty Irish model called Neave. Louis got on well with her and Niall seemed happy enough, Louis just hoped he'd stay faithful to this one and not make any foolish decisions like he had before.


	2. I’d Get Down On My Knees For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry arrive together to Zayn and Perrie's wedding and before they go in the five members of One Direction are reunited properly for the first time since they broke up. The conversations at the wedding are sometimes awkward or snide and a surprise guest causes a few heads turning.  
> Also Niall's got a girlfriend but she's a minor character, don't worry about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first proper chapter for the fic and there's a tiny bit of Narry and Ziam conflict (but it's tiny, don't worry too much about it)

"C'mon Harold." Louis groaned, rolling his eyes as Harry re-did his tie for the third time. "It's only Zayn."

 "Zayn won't like it if I look all scruffy." Harry told Louis solemnly and Louis had to agree with him there. Zayn was taking the wedding incredibly seriously and wasn’t allowing anyone to turn up even five minutes late. They were all on a very strict schedule.

 "He'll be more interested in Perrie if I'm totally honest.  It's her he's marrying, not you." Louis felt it was his duty to remind Harry it wasn’t his special day just yet.

 "I'm done now anyway." Harry shrugged. They climbed into Harry's Landrover and he took the wheel.

"We can still get a cab and you can drink." Louis told him. He still wasn’t quite sure why Harry wanted to stay sober on one of his best mate’s wedding day and really hoped it wasn't because Louis got hammered at every wedding he attended and needed someone to look after him.

 "I don't mind driving." Harry shrugged. "I wasn't planning on getting pissed anyway."

 "It'll be fun." Louis grinned. "You'll get to meet Niall's new girl, she's nice." Harry stayed silent with his eyes on the road and a thought dawned on Louis that he hadn't even considered when the wedding invitations had been sent. "D'you not trust yourself?" Louis asked carefully. "Are you scared you'll get into some drunken brawl with him or Liam?" Louis knew he was right even when Harry shook his head. Harry hadn’t fought physically with Niall or Liam but had punched a couple of walls; there’d been a couple of close calls.

 "I'm going to have to drag you home aren't I." Harry replied and almost smirked. "We need to give the papers some more stories about our secret marriage." Louis breathed a sigh of relief and sat back relaxed, they were joking about Larry now, something Louis was more familiar with.

 "We are married?" Louis mocked surprise and Harry finally smiled properly; Louis had done his job.

 When they arrived at the wedding venue Zayn met them outside with a hug. In the end he hadn't chosen any of his former bandmates for his best man and none of then were bothered. Zayn had chosen Anthony, one of his Bradford friends and there were no hard feelings.

 "Hiya bro." Zayn smiled and clapped Louis on the back before Harry pulled him into a hug he couldn't escape from. "Never knew you two were coming together, neither of you find anyone better?"

 "It's hard." Louis shrugged and Zayn sniggered and made some penis joke. Louis wasn’t really paying attention however, he’d seen a familiar figure climb out of a black car, Sophia hadn't been able to make the wedding but Liam still came and was dressed for the occasion. "Liam mate, good to see ya!" Louis ran up to Liam and hugged him, knowing it would be awkward for Liam and Zayn if he didn't try and make it easier.

 "Yeah you too." Liam nodded. "Congratulations Zayn." There was a stiffness in his words and he barely glanced at Harry.

 "Not married yet." Zayn shrugged. "But thanks."

 "I thought you said there were going to be photographers." Harry frowned looking around the family members and friends of the couple. Everyone was familiar and there were no shifty looking middle aged men with cameras pointing in their direction.

 "Only later at the party." Zayn shrugged. "Don't worry, Pez knows them, nothing will leak that you wouldn't want leaking."

 "Wicked!" Louis smiled. "Are you drinking with us tonight Li or driving like Harry?"

 "I'll have a bit too drink." Liam decided.  "Is Niall here yet?"

 "Talk of the devil." Zayn smiled as Niall strode into view, Neave hanging casually off his arm. "Niall mate, long time no see!"

 "Too long!" Niall agreed. "Zayn, Liam, Harry,  this is Neave,  Louis' already met her."

 "You have?" Zayn sounded surprised.

 "Yeah, I've stayed in Ireland a couple of times." Louis nodded; he’d never really discussed what he’d been doing with the others with any of the boys and almost regretted it now. There was a lot of catching up to do.

 "What else have you been up to?" Liam asked.

 "Well..." Louis shrugged.

"He's helped me on my album." Zayn volunteered.

 "You have an album?" Niall sounded surprised.

 "Out in a month." Zayn nodded.

"How the fuck did I miss that?" Niall frowned.  "Anything else I'm missing?" Louis saw his eyes flicker between Louis and Harry, Harry’s hand was placed comfortably on Louis’ shoulder, something Louis hadn’t noticed until that point.

"A tie." Harry pointed out rather rudely and Louis rolled his eyes as he saw a look of anger flash through Niall's eyes. Harry hadn’t been able to help himself.

 "I've got one in my handbag for you babe." Neave piped up and fished one out.  "Here you go." She held it out as if it were a dirty sock she’d dug out and Niall took it, he didn’t look too pleased about having to wear one.

 "Thanks." Niall kissed her cheek and pulled it around his neck. "Well done in the X Factor by the way Liam. You're everyone's favourite judge."

 "Yeah there's been great feedback." Liam nodded. "I saw your film last night Harry, how come you never acted like that on iCarly?" Liam had a point and Harry blushed.

 "Dunno. Maybe all those years of having to act straight finally did something good for me." Harry shrugged. Only Niall didn't laugh, he was still trying to work out his tie. 

 "You not seen the film mate?" Louis asked Niall.

 "Not yet, no." Niall shook his head. "Good reviews though huh? Didn't they use one of your songs Louis?" Louis noticed how Niall had steered the conversation away from Harry once again.

 "Uh yeah, this song I wrote is in it. It's not like a proper song. Just this two minute background music thing on the piano."

 "I liked it bro." Zayn encouraged him. "You should do more soundtrack writing."

 "Yeah maybe." Louis nodded but that had never really appealed to him. "Shall we go in?"

 "Yeah, sure." Zayn nodded. "See you on the other side."

 "Good luck." Harry shook Zayn's hand, Louis clapped Zayn's back, Niall did the same but Liam just walked past. Louis tried to not notice how Zayn's face fell slightly. 

 In the building they spotted a couple of familiar faces, Little Mix were chatting to a couple of Perrie's relatives but before they could go over and talk to them, they were asked to sit down.

 "Are you okay?" Louis whispered as Liam shot Harry a dark look, Harry thankfully didn't notice.

"Is he not going to apologise to Niall?" Liam muttered in reply.

"It was just a tie." Louis frowned.

 "What about the band? He called Niall an immature prick who'd never make it out of the band, he mocked us at the premiere." Liam raised his eyebrows and Louis frowned.

 "He didn't mock you at the premier, I was there, and Zayn was too.  Neither of us heard anything, we would have said something if we had."

 "He got asked where Niall and I were and he told the press we were probably sat at home not doing anything."

 "To be honest mate, you were." Louis was failing to see how he'd mocked them.

 "All the press thought Harry was hinting that we'd never made it without the band, they took it to mean we're nobody."

"That's not Harry's fault." Louis said firmly.  "And you could be more civil to Zayn, it's his wedding day."

"I just don't see how they can pretend nothing’s wrong, act as if we're all fine with everything."

"I get it, I understand." Louis assured Liam.  "But not today, Zayn is getting married so please don’t ruin it for him."

 "He ruined the band for us." Liam shot back and Louis rolled his eyes but before he could reply Liam piped up again. "I never knew you'd gone to Ireland."

 "Niall needed company and not just from Neave." Louis told Liam.  "Did you never visit?"

"No." Liam shook his head. "I saw you proposed to Harry as well."

 "Yeah, papers loved that one."

"Fans did as well." Liam nodded. "Have you two properly hooked up yet or not? I mean it’s not like you haven’t shagged."

"Don't you start." Louis rolled his eyes remembering a couple of long tour bus journeys and months away from Eleanor. It sounded like Liam remembered Harry and Louis limping into work the next day, both clearly sleepless too. "Maybe one day."

 "You've been saying that since the day you first met him, you came together today didn’t you?"

 "Yeah, saves me getting a taxi." Louis shrugged it off, arriving together wasn't that suggestive.

"You two are like a married couple." Liam chuckled and Louis finally smiled and leant over to Harry.

 "It'll be our wedding next." He whispered and Harry's dimples appeared.

 "Mum would love that." Harry nodded. "My boyfriend might not though." Louis' heart halted.

"Boyfriend?" Louis was surprised but tried not to show it; Harry hadn't mentioned anyone to Louis before, male or female.

 "Yeah, he was in the film with me." Harry nodded. "Not in it much, he was that reporter."

 "Joe?" Louis was surprised, Harry had introduced Louis to him and the premier but Louis hadn't remembered anything special being said. Joe was tall, taller than Harry but a bit lanky and he hadn’t really hit puberty yet. He couldn’t be more than 18, at least that’s what Louis thought.

"Yeah, I mean, I say boyfriend, he only asked me after the premier and we've been on a couple of dates but it's hardly much."

 "That's great!" Louis smiled but he didn't mean it. After Eleanor had gone he'd spent more time with Harry and had remembered how much he enjoyed spending time with him, if Harry was with Joe then it'd be gone again. And Joe? Out of anyone Harry had got with Joe? The longer Louis thought about it the more he hated the idea of Harry with someone else. Someone else touching him, making him tea in the morning, getting to eat his mea- shit. Louis hardly heard Harry’s next words as he tried to sort the mess out in his head that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, he is." A fond smile took over Harry's face as Perrie made her way up the aisle and Zayn’s face lit up. Perrie looked like a Princess and Zayn was the handsome prince, Louis was glad at least one of them had gotten their happy ending.

 Despite this, Louis’ head was still a mess. He was jealous. There was no other way to describe it. He was jealous of Joe and he barely knew Joe. Louis knew Harry though, he knew Harry incredibly well. Why was Louis jealous? He’d gotten jealous when Harry had started to hang out with people like Ed and Nick and not with Louis as much but that was simply because Louis was scared Harry was finding cooler friends. Joe wasn’t cool though, Joe was this gawky, wannabe actor with about as much muscle as Niall had had at the beginning of X Factor - none. But Louis couldn’t think these things because Harry was off limits, he had a boyfriend and Louis hadn’t ever indicated to Harry that he wanted more. Louis hadn’t known until now.

_Now you can’t have me, you suddenly want me._

He couldn’t remember who had decided on that lyric, it might have been him, it probably wasn’t. But whoever it was knew what they were talking about and Louis had never appreciated it until then.

 The service ran smoothly and even Louis was moved close to tears. Liam remained emotionless but Harry wiped his eyes a couple of times. Jesy, Leigh-Anne and Jade's sobs were pretty audible as they sought comfort in each other's shoulders.

 

 "You look gorgeous babe." Louis kissed Perrie on the cheek and congratulated her before turning to Zayn. "What were you worried about?" He asked. "Went fine didn't it?"

 "Liam didn't look that impressed." Zayn sighed and glanced over to where Jesy and Liam were talking.

 "He's just jealous." Louis shrugged. "He wanted to be the one in the pretty white dress. He’ll warm up Zayn, he’s just slightly frosty."

 "He still not forgiven Zayn?" Perrie frowned. “It’s been almost a year.”

"I think he's more annoyed at Harold." Louis shrugged. "He doesn't see how the three of us can go around pretending everything is fine.” Louis shrugged. "He promised to behave, don't worry, I'll keep him in check."

 "Is that meant to fill us with confidence?" Perrie asked dubiously and the three of them laughed. Louis had grown to be more responsible after being put into One Direction, but to trust him with keeping an angry Liam in control at Zayn and Perrie’s wedding when both of them were likely to be drunk was asking slightly too much. They all knew it. Harry appeared at Louis' side and Louis felt Harry’s hand on the small of his back, he tried not to think into it. Harry had a boyfriend. Louis reminded himself of that as Harry smiled down at Louis, his dimples playing havoc with Louis’ feelings.

 "Niall's girl is nice isn't she?" He commented after congratulating Zayn and Perrie.

 "I never knew Niall was dating Neave, when did that start?" Perrie glanced at the two of them. Louis opened his mouth to answer but following Perrie’s eyeline frowned when he saw Danielle Peazer talking to Niall and Neave, deep in discussion with them.

 "Dani's here?" He checked where Liam was and then glanced back at Dani, there were at opposite sides of the room. "Does Liam know?"

 "I did tell him she was invited." Zayn nodded, of course he had, Zayn never wished that level of awkwardness on anyone. "I don't think he told Sophia though otherwise she would have been here. Dani's friends with Pez and we always got on."

 “We didn’t think she’d say yes knowing that the four of you would be here.” Perrie bit her lip. “She’s pally with Jade though so that should be alright.”

 “Liam’s also pally with Jade.” Louis reminded Perrie and she just shrugged as Harry spoke up.

 "If the press get hold of this." Harry smirked slightly. "They’d have a field day. Do you know Neave, Perrie?"

 "Yeah she's lovely. She messaged me over twitter one day asking where I got a dress or something and we got quite friendly. I often see her at fashion events and things like that." Perrie nodded, glad of the change of subject. "She suits Niall well. I'll have to find out how they got together."

"He was perving on her pictures and contacted her over twitter about six or seven months ago." Louis filled them in. "That's Neave's version anyway. Niall will have you know that it was something incredibly romantic." They all laughed again until Perrie's brother came up and Harry and Louis moved away.

 "Is Liam annoyed at me?" Harry asked Louis, his hand had found the small of Louis’ back yet again as he lead Louis out of the way. Louis considered lying but decided against it as he leant against the wall.

 "He isn't happy with the way things ended and doesn't like what you said to Niall." Louis sighed. "He thinks you should apologise to Niall and he thinks that when you said "They're probably sat at home doing nothing." At the premier you were mocking him and Niall about their failure to do anything outside of the band."

 "But they have done stuff." Harry frowned. "I'm not going to apologise to Niall, if you remember correctly he wasn't the nicest person either.

 "I know." Louis nodded.

When Harry had initially said no to renewing the contract Niall had hit the roof. He'd called Harry a pathetic excuse for a celebrity that got all the attention for doing nothing and Niall felt as if Harry didn't deserve anything he got. Harry had then retaliated and claimed that the only reason Niall was upset was because he knew he'd never make it out of the band and that was when Zayn had piped up and told them he didn't want to continue either. Liam had then walked out leaving Niall and Harry spitting insults at each other and Zayn had shuffled over to sit by Louis and had asked him what he wanted to do. Louis had shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of "Go with whatever everyone else wants." and Zayn had chuckled and said that it looked like a 50/50 split. Louis had the casting vote.

 Two weeks later, after more arguments and unkind words Louis had said no. He'd tossed a coin but he was sure he would have lied if it hadn’t landed on the stay together side. If One Direction did carry on it wouldn't be the same. Harry and Niall couldn't stay in the same room together and Liam refused to speak to Harry and Zayn.

 "I'm not telling you to say sorry, I'm just saying be civil and don't point out the tie." Louis rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't help it." Harry stayed defensive but he’d relaxed a little.

 "You can drink if you want." Louis offered. "You look like you need one. I'll stay sober for you."

"If I drink I'll start an argument." Harry shook his head and smiled as Niall and Neave headed over.

 "Did you know Dani was going to be here?" Niall asked, he looked like he was bursting with excitement that some drama might happen.

"No, Liam knew but Zayn reckons he didn't tell Sophia." Louis told Niall. “Soph wouldn’t have been happy.” Niall and Harry nodded in agreement as Neave opened her mouth.

 "What happened between Liam and Dani?”

"She cheated on him the first time and then the second time round he cheated on her with Sophia." Harry explained. "It wasn't pretty and they kept bumping into each other and Sophia didn’t like it.”

 "Right." Neave nodded understanding. "I'll try not to say anything."

"I think they're over it now." Louis glanced over at each of them in turn, Dani was now kissing Jade on the cheek and Liam was smiling at something Trisha had said. "If Sophia had been here it might have turned nasty but I think they'll be okay. Zayn and Perrie don't want any drama." Niall saw Neave glance at Harry and then at Louis. Louis and Neave shared a knowing look as a slightly awkward silence descended.

 "I saw you on the Graham Norton show the other night." Harry piped up and smiled at Niall pleasantly. "He mentioned a new album."

 "Yeah maybe." Niall nodded. "I've been talking to Louis Walsh but we're not really sure. I'm going on Strictly Come Dancing in the autumn though."

 "Oh wicked" Louis smiled. "That'll be great fun."

 "It will." Niall nodded. "Still kind of a secret though so don't go blabbing."

"We won't." Harry promised. "It's all going well for you then?" Louis could sense there was some accusation in Harry’s voice. He was annoyed that Niall had caused such a fuss when he’d done just fine. Louis swore under his breath at Harry’s lacking tact.

 "Hardly a blockbuster film but yeah, it's going alright." Niall nodded back, slightly colder than was pleasant. "Have you decided on anything yet Lou?"

 "What do you mean?" Louis asked, Niall had sounded slightly suggestive. The conversation had turned into something out of Mean Girls rather than a casual chat between former band members.

"Well I mean Harry's an actor now, Liam's on the X Factor, Zayn has his album, you?" Niall had gone there and Louis almost smacked him. He’d voiced what Louis had feared everyone was thinking had happened, that Louis had slipped away from the limelight. Everyone had said Louis didn’t deserve to be in a band and it was pure luck he ended up on the line up, maybe they were right. Nothing Louis had done since the band had split had matched any of the boys' success and yeah, maybe he had nothing without One Direction. He couldn’t break here though, instead he lifted his chin and tried to keep his cool.

 "I don't know." Louis shrugged. "Bit of everything I guess. I was asked about maybe going on Casualty for a bit but I haven't decided yet."

 "Casualty?" Neave asked. "That hospital drama on BBC?" At least she sounded impressed, no one else had.

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "The auditions in a couple of days but I haven't decided whether to go or not."

"Audition for what?" Liam asked coming over.

 "Casualty." Louis explained. "Just a small role, a flirtatious porter but I don't know whether I should do it."

"Do it." Liam nodded. "What have you got to lose?"

 "My dignity." Louis shrugged.

"Mate, I'm going on Strictly Come Dancing, you have nothing to lose." Niall laughed and Louis could see where Niall was coming from. "Do it."

 "I'll give you acting tips." Harry offered. "I'll try anyway."

"I don't think I'll need much acting tips. From what I could work out I'll just push around beds and wink at the pretty nurses." Louis didn’t want to big his possible role up. The writers had hinted at a larger story line but Louis still had to audition and get given the role. He’d been asked sure but if he auditioned and they didn’t like him then it wouldn’t happen.

 "You should do it." Liam told Louis again. "Give you something big to do.”

"Yeah, you're right." Louis decided. "It's hardly anything huge but yeah if you say so."

 "If I ever do an album you'll help me right?" Niall asked. "All of you?"

"Course." Louis nodded. "I spy the drink table, Niall, Liam, coming with me?"

 "Course." Niall rubbed his hands with glee and the three of them left Harry and Neave discussing some designer to grab a beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and speak to me on tumblr if you want! @written-with-no-end XXX


	3. A Drunken Mouth Speaks a Sober Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at the reception after the wedding ceremony and Louis and Zayn have maybe had a little too much to drink. Harry has also seen something he shouldn't have and has to take Louis home as he's in no state to look after himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kind of short sorry

"Fucking love you." Louis mumbled at Zayn as they slow danced in the middle of the empty floor, Zayn’s head rested on Louis’ shoulder, their hands intertwined. "Whoever you're marrying, ditch them, I'll run away with you." Throughout the fuzzy haze, Louis felt a new pair of hands on his shoulders; that wasn’t Zayn.

 "Lou, we need to go." Harry pulled Louis away from Zayn as Liam and Niall pissed themselves laughing. That was the fifth time in the third song that one of them had attempted to pull Zayn and Louis apart but they were both pissed out of their minds and seemed to think it was unreasonable to not be allowed to be together.

 "But I love him." Louis protested. "Not even the gods above, can separate the two of us." Louis struggled to remember the words but somehow managed them out and smiled proudly afterwards. Zayn clapped him, giggling away.

 "You're stupidly drunk mate, I'm taking you home." Harry said firmly.

"Ooh, lucky me." Louis giggled. "I need to warn you that I haven't shaved in a while." Harry shook his head with pink cheeks, he maybe muttered something along the lines of 'You're not even my boyfriend'.

 "No, you can't have him Louis!" Zayn protested. "You're mine, not his." The pair of them collapsed onto the floor in giggles yet again and Harry pulled Louis up by the arms.

"You have no idea what you're saying." Harry told Louis. "You're pissed."

 "Remember, a drunken mouth speaks a sober heart." Zayn told Harry, suddenly incredibly philosophical.

"Zayn." Perrie moaned as she found him on the floor with his arms around Louis’ shins. "Let Louis go, Harry will look after him for you. They need to go home now." At the sight of Perrie Zayn smiled but still looked slightly distressed that Louis was being led away by another man. Harry mouthed ‘sorry’ at Perrie for letting Zayn and Louis get into the state they were in and Perrie mouthed back ‘It's not your fault’

 "Do you promise to look after him?" Zayn asked Harry, protectively stroking Louis’ face.

"I promise." Harry nodded. "You'll see him again soon."

 "Okay." Zayn let his arm drop and tuned to Perrie as Harry helped Louis across the floor towards the door.

"Are you ready to go home?" Harry asked as the cold outside air sobered Louis up ever so slightly.

 "I think so." Louis nodded and stumbled after Harry, his hands clutching Harry’s in fear of falling.

"Gonna be sick?" Harry asked slightly worried as Louis suddenly went incredibly pale.

 "Nah." Louis shook his head. "I won't get your pretty car dirty, don't worry." Harry rolled his eyes but unlocked the car for Louis to climb into. "You help me in?" Louis asked as he missed the car with his foot. "Too drunk."

"You're like a child." Harry scolded but he took Louis' hand and helped him in. "Do you need help with your seat-belt as well?" Harry asked as well and Louis nodded as he missed it for the second time. Harry lent over Louis’ body to clip him in and Louis chuckled softly.

 "Like some fanfiction this is." Harry knew what Louis meant but shook his head.

"Yeah well it isn't going any further." Harry told Louis firmly and Louis sighed.

 "You drag me away from my Zaynie and won't even give me a kiss?" He pouted. "Not even on the cheek?" Harry rolled his eyes and placed a gentle peck on Louis' cheek before closing the door and climbing into the driver’s seat. When he started the engine Louis chuckled. "Harry Styles just kissed me."

 "You tell the papers they'll have a field day. Liam and Dani snogging in the corner, you and Zayn slow dancing, me giving you a kiss, One Direction reunion."

 "Wait what?" Louis asked. "Liam snogged Dani?"

"No..."Harry then swore. "Shit, I wasn't meant to tell you that." Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know what went on but Jade and I caught them locking lips in the corner, everyone else was watching Niall and Zayn doing that stupid Irish dance and Jade and I went to get another bottle of lemonade because we weren't drinking and Liam and Dani were getting it on in the corner."

 "No way!" Louis sobered up slightly more. "Shit, they can't make up their minds can they? It’ like you and I." He giggled again, seemingly still finding the whole situation hilarious and Harry smiled at Louis’ immaturity.

"No one is to find out. Only Jade and I saw and Liam knows we saw and you can't tell anyone Lou."

 "I won't." Louis shrugged. "Kept quiet about your fuck buddy didn't I." Louis grinned.

"He's not a fuck buddy." Harry told Louis.

 "You not done it yet?"

"We've only had three dates." Harry told Louis. "We don't all shag on the first date."

 "I didn't with Eleanor." Louis told Harry.

"Second date then." Harry rolled his eyes. He remembered when he'd woken up in the middle of the night and had heard Louis and Eleanor in the next room.

 "You banged on the wall and told us to shut up." Louis remembered and giggled. "They were the good old days."

 "What about that time you tried to do it on the tour bus and forgot Liam was there?" Harry laughed as Louis cringed.

 "Yeah, we were frisky." He admitted. “Liam found the entire thing really awkward but El and I thought it was hilarious. Remember when the two of us slept together. I’d forgotten until today but Liam reminded me. I don’t really remember any of the details but we did do it didn’t we? Or did I just dream that? Shit I don’t know.” Harry smiled fondly at Louis’ slightly distressed state. He was drifting between being drunk and sober. “Who was I on about again?” He asked. “Eleanor?”

"You have to admit you were only with her for the sex." Harry told Louis, he was probably trying to make Louis feel better about his lost love but Louis only rolled his eyes.

 "Probably." Louis nodded. "I don't remember. I liked her but I dunno if it was love. She’s gone now, I’ll find myself someone new to shag." Harry shook his head at Louis’ immaturity, not for the first time that night.

"When are you going to grow up?" He asked.

 "Never." Louis sighed. "Gonna be sleeping with pretty things and floating in between jobs my entire life."

 "Hopefully not." Harry told Louis. "You try and sleep Lou, you look shattered."

 "Fine." Louis sighed and settled down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr if you like @written-with-no-end XXX


	4. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up in Harry's house and Harry cooks him breakfast. Louis also meets Harry's boyfriend and talks to Liam about the Dani/Sophia situation

"Harry!" Louis called down Harry's stairs after untangling himself from the duvet off of Harry’s spare bed. "Harry, where's your pain killers?" He stumbled over a pair of sparkling boots and sighed at Harry’s fashion sense. He vaguely remembered throwing up on a pair of boots similar to that, what seemed like decades ago. Harry had worn a gold pair like this silver one on their first show of On The Road Again and Louis had gotten drunk with Zayn a couple of days later and thrown up in them. To be fair it was Harry’s fault for leaving them in Zayn’s hotel room.

 "Do you have a headache?" Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "I've made you a cup of tea, come down and I'll get you some."

 "Do I have to come down?" Louis pouted; still trying to work out why he’d drank so much. He’d planned to get tipsy but he didn’t even remember much from last night, he really hoped there weren’t any pictures.

"Yes." Harry told him. "Lou it's one in the afternoon, I need to go out in an hour"

 "Where are you going?" Louis asked intrigued. Harry didn’t have any work at the moment, or maybe he did and Louis had forgotten.

"Out with Joe, are you staying here again tonight?" Oh. Joe. Harry’s boyfriend. Suddenly Louis could remember exactly why he’d drank so much the night before.

 "No." Louis shook his head. "I'm seeing Liam tonight, something about the X Factor." He was only wearing his jogging bottoms that hung precariously low on his hips. Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis’ nudity as Louis entered the kitchen. "Don't pretend you're not enjoying it." Louis frowned at Harry and then winked. "You've had this body before."

 "I know it's nothing I haven't seen before but I don't need to see it again do I." Harry shrugged pushing two small pain killers and a cup of tea towards Louis. "D'you want some toast?"

 "That'd be nice." Louis nodded before deciding to get the recent events straight in his head. "What time did we get back last night?"

"Half three." Harry told Louis. "You were passed out. I had to carry you inside."

 "Really?" Louis was surprised and slightly annoyed. He'd presumed Harry had woken him and Louis just didn't remember but it seemed like Louis had missed out on a fairly intimate moment. Maybe some stalker fan had caught the moment on their camera phone and Louis could find it all over tumblr. That sounded like a good idea, then again, Louis probably had a bit of alcohol left in his blood.

 "Yeah, you woke up when I put you on the bed and swore at me for waking you."

"Sorry." Louis shrugged. "I don’t know what I’ve dreamt up and what is real. Did I make up you kissing me on the cheek?"

 "No." Harry shook his head and Louis nodded, trying not to smile too widely. He shouldn’t want that off Harry, he’d spent six years denying ever having anything to do with Harry and suddenly when Harry was off limits Louis wanted him. Typical.

"Dancing with Zayn?" Louis checked, fuzzy memories of Zayn whispering explicit things into his ear also came back to him.

 "You were all over him." Harry chuckled remembering their drunken dances.

"Liam and Dani, did you tell me they snogged or not?"

 "Yeah, no one can know." He added.

"Of course." Louis nodded. "I'll ask him about it tonight, tell you what happens. Did I make up Niall and you making out or not."

 "That never happened." Harry said firmly. "We um.." He hesitated and Louis feared the worst.

"Didn't argue did you?"

 "No." Harry shook his head. "Didn't talk much." Harry told him. "We're going to arrange a weekend away though, for all of us if possible. Talk everything out. We spoke properly once and agreed that we’re going to try and sort this mess out."

 "Okay." Louis nodded.

"It'll be alright for you." Harry sighed. "You've stayed sweet with everyone. If I’m honest I never thought that would be you. I thought it’d be Liam running between us all begging us to kiss and make up."

 "I'm full of surprises." Louis grinned. “And I’ve never begged.” The toaster popped making them jump before Harry went over and collected it for Louis. "You'll make a good wife one day." Louis decided. “You’ll be one of them stay at home, middle class, yummy mummies.” Louis could see Harry sitting in cafes with all the other mothers from the playground like him. “I wouldn't mind you as a wife.” Shit. Had that been too suggestive? Fuck it, Joe wasn’t here just yet.

 "Yeah, but you'd be a shit husband." Harry laughed and Louis had to yet again remind himself that Harry meant nothing of it.

"Remember that time I proposed to you?" Louis asked.

 "Which time?" Harry asked. "I'd barely known you two months and you told me you'd marry me."

 "Only because it rhymed." Louis shrugged but he was lying to himself. Maybe at the time he’d been joking but if he could only relive those X Factor days.

Louis had fallen in love with Harry overnight. He’d fallen in love with Harry’s lopsided grin and his green eyes and his toned body and his curly brown hair. Shit. Louis was well and truly in love with Harry Styles. "What time is Joe getting here?" He tried to change the subject and remind himself for what felt like the millionth time, Harry was off limits.

"I don't really know." Harry shrugged. "He said between one and two, he had an audition so he wasn't sure how long it would take. Are you going to put any clothes on?"

 "Do you have any of mine here?" Louis asked, he didn’t particularly want to get back into his suit he’d worn yesterday.

"I have a suitcase of stuff that belongs to the others. Just stuff I somehow collected while touring, I was meant to give it back to you guys but I never got round to it, it's under the bed you slept in."

 "I'll dig through it after I shower." Louis decided. "I'll bag up some of Liam's stuff and drop it round as well if you want."

 "Yeah, that'd be helpful." Harry thanked as the doorbell rang. "That'll be Joe."

"Bring him in." Louis told Harry. "Or will an incredibly good looking half naked hottie you're often rumored about to be dating put him off?" Harry rolled his eyes and went to let Joe in. Louis heard them talking in the hall before Harry bought Joe into the kitchen, his hand on the small of Joe's back. Louis felt a twinge of jealousy again. Only yesterday that hand had been on Louis’ back multiple times. Joe looked nervous, he nodded at Louis before looking away awkwardly and Louis remembered that he was only wearing the loose jogging bottoms that had slid down a good inch or two since Louis had last checked. They were Harry’s though and Louis was relevtively smaller than Harry.

 "Tea?" Harry asked Joe. "Or shall we head straight out." Joe looked slightly pointedly at the semi-naked Louis sat at the breakfast bar and Louis spoke up.

"Don't let me bother you." He could sense the awkwardness and had decided not to make this any harder than it already was. He shoved his plate and mug into the sink and grabbed a towel off Harry’s laundry pile. "I was going to go and shower anyway. I’ll put the kettle on for you."

 "Good wedding?" Joe asked.

"Interesting." Harry told Joe as Louis filled the kettle up, saving Harry from leaving Joe's side. "I haven't checked the papers, anything get out?"

 "Some pictures of you helping Louis into the car, Liam stumbling out with his arm around Niall, Jesy and Leigh-Anne leaving, that was all. The official photos haven't been released yet, rumors about you two are flying high though." The accusation in Joe’s voice was unmistakable and Louis saw Harry bite his lip nervously.

 "Sorry." Louis apologised but he wasn’t sure who to. "Nothing happened, I promise you. Harry’s all yours." He struggled with the last sentence but managed it eventually.

 "I trust you." Joe smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back before pecking Joe on the lips. Louis found himself clearing his throat and Harry looked up again, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll go shower now." Louis nodded and left the room.

 He wasn't expecting Harry and Joe to still be there when he was finished in the shower and wondered into the kitchen in just his towel, surprised to see Harry and Joe pouring over something on Harry's laptop screen.

 "How the hell are you more naked than before?" Harry asked. "The clothes are under your bed."

"No I know, I got hungry. What are you looking at?" Louis asked, deciding that playing it cool was the best way forward.

 "Speculations about the wedding." Harry explained. "This paper's got hold of the fact that Dani was there, no pictures so still rumours. Let’s hope Liam's told Sophia by now."

"I'll check later." Louis told Harry grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "Are you heading out or not?"

 "Yeah, I'll see you later Lou." Harry nodded closing the laptop. Louis noticed how close Joe and Harry were sitting, Joe’s hand was on Harry’s thigh, his fingers making small circles and it made Louis feel slightly sick.

 "Yeah, I've got a spare key, I'll lock up for you." Louis reassured Harry.

"Thanks. Shall we go Joe?" Harry check.

 "Yeah." Joe nodded, Louis didn't see them out, instead he went back upstairs.

 

"Did you get home alright?" Louis asked Liam as Liam let him in. "Saw some pictures of you pissed with Niall."

 "Mate, you were worse than I was." Liam laughed. "Pretty sure you snogged Zayn."

"I don't remember." Louis shrugged. "Is Soph in?"

 "No, she's out with some of her friends."

"Papers know Dani was there." Louis told Liam, unsure of how much Liam already knew.

 "Yeah, I told Soph, said I didn't realise she was going to be there, I think she bought it."

"So did you speak to Dani last night or not?" Louis asked, Liam knew what Louis was getting at and rolled his eyes.

 "How many people has Harry told?"

"Just me." Louis reassured him. "I dunno about Jade though."

 "No, I know she hasn't told anyone." Liam nodded. "I’ve fucked up Louis."

"How much had you had to drink?" Louis asked.

 "That doesn't matter." Liam shook his head. "I kissed her. I fucking kissed her after all this time, after everything and she came up to me and I kissed her."

 "At least there's no pictures." Louis smiled. "Same can't be said about me and Zayn."

"Zayn isn't your ex." Liam groaned. "Fuck Louis, what am I going to do?"

 "Nothing." Louis suggested. "It's not like you rekindled with her last night is it?"

"I never spoke to her afterwards, I think she left. What if she tries ringing me?"

 "Does she have your number?"

"She'll get it off someone. She always does." Liam groaned. "What if she tells the press?"

 "She wouldn't would she?" Louis couldn't remember how Danielle had handled the fame.

"Anything for her name in the headlines." Liam sighed. "And this X Factor stuff is harder than I thought. James has dropped out and I have no idea who I'm going to replace him with."

 "How come he’s dropped out?" Louis asked suddenly concerned. “He was one of your best.”

"Decided he didn't want the X Factor tag." Liam rolled his eyes. Louis felt sorry for Liam. He was stressed out and was under too much pressure. Louis couldn’t let him suffer.

 "I'll put the kettle on and we'll talk it over." Louis suggested. "That Scottish lad was alright wasn't he. Just a bit young.”

"16. No younger than Harry was." Liam reminded Louis of an innocent, wide eyed Harry full of hope and it pained him. "I just... I don't know if he'd cope with it."

 "We'll watch back over all their tapes, it'll be fine." Louis told Liam. "I'm making you a cup of tea whether you like it or not and then we’ll make a joint decision, though obviously you’re the boss, and then it’ll all be okay Liam, yeah?”

"Fine." Liam rolled his eyes. "Remember to put the sugar in though, you always forget.”

 "The sugar isn't good for you Payno." Louis reminded him. "How many fillings do you want?"

"You're worse than my Mum." Liam groaned.

 An hour later they'd made their decision, Stephen, the Scottish 16 year old was going to replace James and Liam was going to ring him the next morning and break the news to him.

 "I bought a bag of some of your clothes Harry had." Louis told Liam. "Some of it might be Zayn or Niall's though, I couldn't really remember."

"We all wore each other's stuff anyway." Liam shrugged. "What's Harry up to tonight?"

 "Out with Joe." Louis shrugged. "Do you mind if I stop here tonight?"

"No." Liam shook his head. "Who's Joe and what's wrong with your own place?"

 "Joe was in that film with Harry, wasn't a massive role but he got to know Harry well. I don't like my own place anymore." Louis sighed. "It's too big and empty."

 "Not going back to Harry's?" Liam asked. Louis considered it but remembered that Harry was on a date. He might not want Louis there and Louis didn’t want to be there if Joe was.

"No, you don't mind do you?" Louis asked.

"Not at all, it's just that Sophia's out with Eleanor and Eleanor sometimes crashes at ours after a night out." Liam explained. "What happened with you two, you never told us?"

 "That’s because I don't know." Louis admitted. "We argued and she walked out and never came back, I never asked her back though. I don't remember whose fault it was but I'm done with her."

 "Anyone new on the scene?" Liam asked. "Or are you waiting for Zayn to become available so you can make your move there?" Louis wasn’t sure whether he should make a joke about the undeniable love Zayn and Liam had once had and Liam’s jealousy towards Perrie or not. He decided against it, he also considered making a joke about saving himself for Harry but there was too much truth in that.

"No one's taken my fancy." Louis shrugged. "Maybe I'll meet someone on Casualty."

 "Maybe." Liam nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end if you like! XX


	5. Just a chapter to move things along really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter really taking you to the weekend where they have their second big reunion

Louis had a busy next couple of months, nothing compared to what being in One Direction had been like but compared to just drifting around and just doing what he fancied, he was busy. Amazingly he passed his audition to Casualty and filming was due to start after Christmas. Despite this he was called to script readings in Wales every couple of weeks. Zayn's album 'Mind of Mine' had an amazing response when it was released and a couple of writers asked to work with Louis after hearing his work on the album so he was constantly being summoned to different studios. Liam kept getting Louis in to talk to his contestants on the X Factor and Louis liked chatting to them, seeing what they got up to. It reminded him of his own X Factor days.

 Niall was staying in London throughout Strictly Come Dancing and was making the most of being close to all the writers he was used to working with. He had decided to go ahead with the album and in between dance rehearsals and the live shows he was working late at night with Louis or Liam or sometimes both. He still hadn't asked Zayn and Harry to write with him but Louis knew it would come with time. Harry had got a part in a new film and it wasn't as big a role, just a cool older brother that took his brother to all the clubs but with that came more interviews and TV appearances, somewhere in which Harry had revealed he was dating Joe.

 Niall hadn't known, Harry had never tried to tell him and Louis had never gotten round to it so it came as a shock. Zayn knew and had met Joe once or twice, Louis had told Liam but the press had a field day. It was around this time that the rumours of Liam and Danielle rekindling their love came about and Liam denied every single one though Louis knew for a fact Liam and Dani had met up at least twice since the wedding. Sophia stuck by Liam's side and Louis felt like he should say something but he couldn't. Sophia was a hell of a lot nicer than Dani and she bought out the best in Liam, something Louis had never liked about Dani, she and Liam just didn't seem right together. Louis supposed it was the age difference but he never quite placed a finger on it.

 As Christmas swung by Harry and Niall managed to arrange a weekend away in the Lake District for the last weekend of January, just the five of them, no girlfriends, wives or boyfriends. Louis was glad of that, he didn't mind Sophia, he wouldn't have minded at all if Perrie was there, he knew Niall and Neave were having a few troubles though and quite frankly he couldn't stand the sight of Joe when he was attached to Harry's lips.

 Louis was excited for the weekend. His hands were clean of any trouble any of the others had with each other so he'd expected it to be easy. It would be like it had been when they first met he suspected, just them having fun, but then again, they'd grown up. Things had happened and been said that had undoubtedly changed things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on my tumblr @written-with-no-end !! XX


	6. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big weekend is finally here. The five boys go up to the Lake District and spend a weekend trying to sort out their problems and Louis and Harry end up sharing a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings! There are slight references to domestic violence

"Since we're all here we might as well get the hard bit out of the way." Louis announced. He'd sat them all around the table and made them all a cup of tea hoping to win them over, he'd even added in the sugar. Niall and Liam were sat one side of the table, Zayn and Harry the other, Louis was stood at the head of the table in charge. "We used to be like brothers and yes I know brothers fight, but this has gotten silly. What's happened to us?" Louis waited for an answer and finally Harry piped up.

 "The band broke up."

"Thank you Harold, star student." Louis had decided to take a jokey approach. "Harry, Zayn, you didn't want One Direction to carry on, Niall, Liam you did; the band has finished and we can't change that so we might as well try and sort some things out now. Liam, why didn't you want the band to end?"

 "I dunno." Liam shrugged. "I guess I was just scared about what was going to happen next." Zayn opened his mouth to protest but Louis hushed him.

 "This is Payno and Nialler having their say."

"I was scared." Liam summed up. "Niall?" He turned to the Irish boy sat beside him.

 "Same." Niall nodded. "But also I fucking loved One Direction, I knew nothing would ever match that, not for me anyway."

"Fair enough." Louis nodded. "Harry, Zayn, what do you say to that?"

 "I guess we just wanted to move on." Zayn shrugged. "Never would have let anything bad happen to you though, you should have known that."

 "I had the film offer." Harry shrugged. "And the band was dying as it was, it never would have lasted another year."

"We could have tried." Liam shot back.

 "Boys!" Louis hushed them again. "So Liam and Niall, didn't want the dream to end but Zayn and Harry wanted to wake up and move on." He paused for a second, please with the way he’d phrased it.

"They'd be good song lyrics." Zayn nodded, he’d heard it too.

 "Can I use them mate?" Niall asked Louis.

"No they're mine." Louis frowned. "They're already in a song I wrote with Liam about two months ago so you both missed the boat there." He shook his head as Liam grinned triumphantly, he was getting side tracked. "Niall, Harry, you said not nice things to each other. Is there anything you want to apologise for or take back?"

 "Yes." Niall nodded, he'd decided to act maturely. "Harry, I said you didn't deserve the attention you got, I was wrong. You worked so hard for the band and I think I was just jealous that you'd always been the front man."

 "It's okay." Harry nodded. "I knew you'd make it, that's why I said you wouldn't. You've always been the best on TV and have the Irish charm, I was scared my popularity had faded and you would replace me." There was a silence around the table for a couple of seconds. "And Liam." Harry started again. "I know I've made you sound lazy a couple of times in interviews, sorry about that, you did amazingly on the X Factor, your contestant won for god’s sake. I wish I could take back all of it and I know I can't but I can apologise."

 "This is going well guys." Louis smiled. "Anything else anyone wants to get off their chest?" He glanced at Zayn and then to Liam.

"Sorry for being a moody dick at your wedding." Liam told Zayn.

 "Sorry for inviting Dani." Zayn shrugged. "How come there were so many rumors though?"

"I don't know." Liam shrugged it off, Louis tried to not pull a face. "Niall, what's happening with you and Neave?"

 "Oh." Niall blushed bright red and buried his head in his hands. "You heard?"

"Half the world heard." Zayn mumbled.

 "Just some rumors and stuff, making it hard." Niall didn't look up from his hands.

"You cheated on her didn't you." Harry muttered quietly, not really meaning for anyone else to hear. There was a deathly silence as Niall nodded.

 "Thought I'd finally found the one." Niall sighed. "Then I went on Strictly fucking Come Dancing and Katie was hot and I wasn't thinking and slept with her. Neave found out and dumped me. Harry, I still haven't heard the full story about you and Joe." Louis didn't try and hide the smile that dropped off his face and knew Liam had noticed it.

 "Just got talking on set, he asked me out at the premier after party, he'd been trying to get me alone all evening but Louis hadn't left my side until then."

 "Over protective boyfriend." Niall teased Louis. "And you're happy?"

"Course." Harry nodded. "He came to mine at Christmas, met my family. They like him." So Joe had met Anne, Robin and Gemma and had won them over, it looked like Louis wasn’t favourite anymore and that was tough to hear.

 "That's a relief." Zayn grinned. "Still not sure what the in-laws think of me."

"I'm sure they love you." Harry put his arm on Zayn's shoulder and Louis flinched slightly, this was getting silly.

 "Shall we go into the living room; it's warmer than in here." Louis asked and they all agreed. As they made their way into the living room Louis made sure he was next to Harry on the sofa. He saw Liam watching him carefully again and moved slightly away, only slightly though. Harry however moved closer to Louis and put his arm around him.

 "You like Joe don't you?" Harry asked. Louis wished Harry hadn't asked, his reaction was delayed and he knew that would worry Harry straight away but he nodded all the same.

 "Yeah." Louis struggled out. "Top lad."

"How far have you two gone?" Liam asked Harry. "You done him yet?" Liam laughed at the horrified look on Harry's face, Louis supposed this was another way for Liam to get his revenge.

 "Why do you care?" Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable and shifted slightly in his seat.

"He has." Zayn laughed. "Look at that awkwardness!" Liam and Zayn grinned at each other mischievously and there was a glimmer of what they had once been like.

 "No!" Harry shook his head. "We... no. It’s not like that.”

"Really?" Louis was surprised. "Your mouths never part." It hadn't meant to come out flippantly but it had and Harry frowned at Louis. Louis opened his mouth again to remark about the time he’d caught Joe with his hands down Harry’s jeans but didn’t. Instead he did something he rarely did and backed down.

 "We're just taking it slow." He told Louis. "Why's that such a surprise? You and Eleanor were at it like rabbits but not everyone is." Louis knew he had spoken out of turn but it was unlike Harry to retaliate. He saw Liam and Niall glance nervously at each other as Harry stared at Louis, searching for an answer.

 "Sorry." Louis apologised. "Just... Never mind." He'd almost said it. Almost said that he was jealous of Joe but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Harry, it'd be hypocritical. One of the first songs they'd done was Taken and it was just the opposite of that song.  "I'm happy for you, that's all. I'm proud you're out the closet and all that. I got carried away."

"Thank you." Harry smiled but Louis wasn't sure how much Harry believed him. Louis certainly didn’t believe Harry but he didn’t press on it. Instead smiled and tried to regain Harry’s trust.

 There were four bedrooms in the house and naturally Louis and Harry were the two that shared, for once though, Louis wished it wasn't. As they climbed into their twin beds Harry looked uncomfortable.

 "You okay Harold?" Louis asked tentatively, he still felt bad for earlier and Harry was still slightly flustered.

"Just... Not used to us all being together." Harry shook his head. "I'd forgotten how full on it was."

 "We're not the people we used to be." Louis agreed sadly. "Maybe we were wrong to try and sort it out."

"No." Harry replied straight away. "We couldn't have left it like it was, I just... It's not what I expected Lou."

 "What did you expect?" Louis tried not to notice the way Harry said Lou and tried to focus on how down Harry looked.

"Remember that time when the five of us would just fall asleep on top of each other and it wasn't weird. We wouldn't flinch when one of the others put their arm around us, we were a pretty gay band, it didn't take a genius to work that out but... Remember when there wasn't a problem with that. Now half of us can't even sit in the same room without there being a slight awkwardness."

 "I'll still fall asleep on top of you if that's what you really want." Louis offered and Harry half smiled.

"You'll make Joe jealous."

 "Joe isn't here. And I’m sorry about earlier, I genuinely am." Louis tried to sound as earnest as possible, he was sorry, but for Harry, not Joe. “Do you want me to cuddle you or not?” He asked and Harry nodded sweetly. Louis grinned and unwrapped himself from his own duvet to climb into Harry's bed. Harry made room for Louis and smiled as Louis settled down next to him. "Harry, are you sure you're okay?" He asked. "Joe treats you alright doesn't he?"

 "Yeah." Harry nodded. "But..." He trailed off and didn't look like he wanted to continue.

"Harry, there isn't... No problems like... He doesn't abuse you or anything does he?" Louis asked, he was worried. Harry had always been slightly too trusting and naive and Louis had always tried to protect Harry from those who would take advantage of him. Maybe he'd failed here.

 "Of course not." Harry reassured Louis, a hint of defensiveness in his voice. "I'd tell you if it was something like that, promise."

"What is it then?" Louis asked Harry and Harry shrugged.

 "Nothing massive, he's just... he's addicted to weed." Harry revealed.

"What?" This hadn't been what Louis was expecting. He sat up confused. "Joe, sweet little innocent baby faced Joe that you're taking it slow with and played this adorable young reporter in this film is addicted to weed?" Louis asked.

 "Baby faced?" Harry frowned. "Louis he’s taller than me and you’re calling him baby faced, sweet and innocent?"

"Harry he's 22, even you were shaving by then." Louis shot back. "Addicted to weed?"

 "Yeah." Harry nodded. "Not like you can judge him."

"One spliff every couple of weeks was hardly an addiction." Louis rolled his eyes. "Haven't even had a fag since the band split, been stress free. When did you find out?"

 "I could smell it on him." Harry sighed. "After Christmas I started seeing him a lot more and started noticing it. I asked him a week ago and he said that he was addicted."

 "And you don't like it? What are you going to do?" Louis asked. His heart was beating quickly in his chest and he was trying to ignore it.

"Well I told him as long as he never smoked it in my house or near me it was fine." Harry didn't seem happy with this though, Louis could tell. "And then I asked him why and he said he had felt stressed since dating me because of the attention. It's my fucking fault he's addicted to weed." Harry looked hurt all of a sudden.

 "No it's not." Louis shook his head. "Never blame yourself for other people's actions."

"But it is." Harry moaned. "What am I meant to do?"

 "Nothing." It pained Louis to say this. "If you love him then you'll help him through it right?"

"I will." Harry told him. "I just... I love him Lou. I never thought this would happen though."

 "Does it make you love him any less?" Louis asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I just... I wish he didn't."

 "Does he know that?"

"He wouldn't give up if I told him to would he?" Harry asked.

 "I would." Louis muttered.

"Liar." Harry shot back. "How many times did I ask you to stop smoking?"

 "You were never my boyfriend." Louis replied. "Maybe I would have done if you had been."

"Should I ask him to stop or not then?" Harry asked so helplessly. He looked like a lost son asking his father a life or death question and Louis wanted to just hug him right there and then, not kiss him or sleep with him, just curl up next to him and tell him it would be okay.

 "If it really bothers you H." Louis stroked Harry's hair. "You shouldn't be unhappy."

"I know." Harry smiled. "I am just a bit confused. No one can know though, it's illegal isn't it. He can't get arrested." Harry looked slightly scared at the thought of that.

 "Do you want a hug?" Louis asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and Louis lay back down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Harry was warm, he always had been. He was wearing a hoodie to bed, something he never usually did. Usually he slept naked or just in his boxers and Louis for a short moment was worried that Harry was hiding something. He shook it off though, it was January and they were in an old, drafty cottage, who wouldn’t wear a lot to bed. He was gentle despite knowing it was only a stupid suspicion, just in case.

 In that moment, Louis was taken back to the X Factor. When Harry had felt homesick and had been silently crying in his bunk and Louis had crawled in beside him and held him close until he finally slept. It took Harry back to the long nights on the tour bus when Harry had been off in a solo and felt like it had ruined a show and nothing anyone told Harry would change his mind and in the end Louis had just curled up next to Harry hoping Harry would find comfort in that. Louis remembered when Harry had read a bad review about their album, the critic had said Harry's voice sounded strained and Harry had tried to shrug it off but then found his way into Louis' hotel room at two in the morning to ask Louis what Louis thought of his voice. Louis had told Harry that one person sat behind a computer screen meant nothing and that Louis and millions of fans thought Harry's voice was perfection but Harry had still let a few tears leak out and so Louis had wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and let Harry sob into his shoulder. They fell asleep curled up together with a smile on their face.

 Niall woke them up with a cackle and a flash of a camera.

"This will break the internet, this will!"

Louis opened his eyes blearily and rolled them when he placed the Irish voice.

 "Why the fuck have you taken a photo?" He groaned.

"Larry Stylinson isn't it. Pity Zayn and Liam's rooms are at opposite ends of the cottage." Niall sighed. "I could break the internet even more with both of yous like this."

 "You could." Harry nodded. "Or you could not upload it so my boyfriend doesn't get jealous and let us sleep."

"Or you could make us a cup of tea." Louis suggested. "What's the time?"

 "Half ten." Niall shrugged. "Payno made you both a cuppa, Zayn's in the shower. We're going on a walk today."

"Why?" Louis groaned. "It's January and it's fucking freezing and you want us to go outside and do exercise."

 "You're not getting out of this Tommo." Niall warned Louis. "Or you Harry. We're walking down to the lake. Liam and I planned out this route, go down to the lake, round it for a bit, get to this cafe, we'll eat there and then come back up through this forest to the cottage."

 "M'alright thanks." Louis muttered but Niall wasn't happy with that answer and yanked the covers off the two of them.

"So glad you weren't naked."  he muttered before dragging the duvet out of the room leaving Harry and  Louis to sit up still slightly confused. It looked like they were going on a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end !! X


	7. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five of them go on a walk and Louis accidently spills one or two secrets. Liam isn't the only one having girl problems though, both he and Niall are struggling in the world of love, not to mention Louis' torn feelings about Harry but they all joke over old band references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mild references to suicide and self harm but that's all.

 "Embrace the fresh air boys." Liam smiled as they walked down an empty country lane. "We haven't had enough of it."

"We're outside Liam!" Harry grinned and the two of them remembered when they'd gone to that strange house in the sea and fished. The cameras had been there for the This Is Us film but it had been the two of them outside, a big deal to them.

 "And you're sure you know where we're going?" Louis asked. He and Zayn were both doubtful of Niall and Liam's route planning despite Liam once being a scout. "I mean, are you sure we won't end up in Japan, it's next to Australia isn't it?" He and Zayn grinned at each other, as they were referencing the film Zayn bought up even more.

 "Bit polluted here, you give me one of them surgical masks Harry?" It was Niall's turn to roll his eyes.

"Get off the phone before I start crying." He mimicked in a Bradford accent.

 "Is this really what we're going to do?" Liam asked. "Take the piss out of each other's stupid lines from that shitty film."

"I thought it was great film." Louis shrugged. "Earned us a shit load of money." There were a few grumbles of agreement and they walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Liam spoke up.

 "I'm going to split up with Sophia."

Liam was the only one that carried on walking, the rest all stopped completely taken aback.

"Why?" Zayn asked. "I thought she was sticking with you through all the Danielle stuff."

 "Yeah but... I feel bad." Liam looked lost and Louis hoped he wasn’t.

"But I thought nothing happened." Niall frowned and Liam shot a panicked look at Louis instantly giving everything away. "Tommo knows!" Niall shouted and bounded over to Louis. "Louis, what happened with him and Dani?"

 "I thought it was only the one snog." Harry frowned and Zayn and Niall’s heads both whipped around to him as Liam groaned.

"Wait what?" Zayn asked as Niall led them off the road down a beaten path. "You snogged Dani? When?"

 "Fuck." Harry swore. "I wasn't meant to say anything."

"You told Louis." Liam muttered. "Might as well tell the whole world."

 "Because I can't keep secrets?" Louis asked slightly hurt. He'd kept Liam's secret, he'd not told anyone about Liam meeting up with Dani when he'd claimed to be working with his X Factor contestants.

 "No, I meant..." Liam trailed off. "No. You've kept secrets for me before. Sorry I said that."

"I've kept all of your secrets." Louis mumbled. “And not just Liam’s.”

 "How many do you know?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Too many." Louis sighed and saw the flicker of panic in all the boys eyes. He went through their deepest secrets in his head.

 When Zayn had released a comic anonymously Louis had kept quiet as he watched it get great reviews. Zayn had never had the courage to admit it was his though and it hurt Louis inside. Louis had stayed quiet though, not told anyone it was Zayn. He hated how Zayn couldn't be respected for it, for doing the thing he loved. Zayn had cheated on Perrie a handful of times, once even with Leigh-Anne and Louis had known but he hadn’t told Perrie. He’d been tempted, very tempted. He’d had a crush on Perrie for a very long time and had made it quite clear to Zayn about how much it disgusted him that Zayn had done it but he hadn’t. He’d reassured Perrie that Zayn was faithful and shut down any rumours before they even started.

 And when Niall had been suicidal and Louis had wanted to scream at Harry for him to apologise because Niall literally had been seconds away from slitting his wrists, he hadn't because Niall hadn't wanted anyone to know how shit he felt because he didn't want anyone to feel bad. Louis had simply flown to Ireland and stayed by Niall’s side cracking stupid jokes to try and make Niall feel better. Niall had considered leaving the band back in 2014 for a brief month and had talked about it with Louis. Louis had managed to convince Niall otherwise but he’d found it hard to stay quiet.

 And when Harry had slept with that male model, had the three month affair that only Louis had known about, even then Louis had stayed quiet. When it had ended because of the touring and Harry had been down, Louis was there as a supportive arm. He hadn't told the others why Harry wasn't himself, he'd just stayed and comforted Harry and let the others fill in the blanks how they wished.

 And Liam and Dani, this wasn't the first time they'd rebounded on each other and Liam had turned to Louis, asking for advice and Louis had promised not to tell and he hadn't. And it had happened again and again, Liam and Dani had a love hate relationship and Louis had heard all about it and stayed quiet, even when Liam had been cheating on Sophia in the most disgusting way.

 "Too many fucking secrets." Louis sighed.

"Would you ever tell?" Niall asked and Louis could hear the worry in his voice.

 "Only if it... Only if I was worried about the effect it would have." Louis decided. "Don't worry though. Your secrets are safe with me."

"I'm intrigued now." Harry had an almost wicked look in his eye. "What do you know?"

 "I'm not telling you." Louis frowned. "That's the point of a secret. You’d have to give me something really good to get it out of me." He hadn’t meant to sound flirtatious or suggestive but he couldn’t deny it was there.

 “Drugs?” Zayn asked.

“A blow job?” Harry suggested and Louis blushed. There was another silence as they reached a stile.

"It's Harry." Niall pointed out and a hidden bird flew out of the bushes, startled by Niall’s loud Irish voice. "Get it? Harry Styles. Stile, Styles... Get it?"

 "Yeah." Zayn nodded. "You should be a comedian Niall." Louis wasn't sure if Niall heard the sarcasm in Zayn's voice as his smile didn't fade. "How much longer until this cafe?"

 "A mile or so." Liam shrugged. "Not far." Louis, Harry and Zayn all groaned in unison.

 

"All day breakfast." Harry smiled. "Bacon, eggs, toast, the lot. What about you Lou?"

 "Same." Louis nodded. "You not going for the sausages?"

"I get enough sausage as it is." Harry smirked and they all laughed as an elderly women on the next table looked up slightly horrified. They'd only got lost once, a bull had shown them the right way though. Well hardly shown them, he'd chased them out and they'd found some helpful locals who'd pointed them in the right direction.

 "What about you Louis?" Liam asked. "Fan of sausages?"

"I've had sausages before, I won't knock them." Louis shrugged and the orange juice Zayn had been sipping spurted of his nose with a splutter.

 "You okay Zee?" Liam asked patting his back as Zayn choked.

"Yeah." Zayn nodded, eyes watering slightly. "All good." His voice was slightly horse and he had gone bright red. The elderly women had looked away rather pointedly.

 "Did you guys sleep okay?" Niall asked, stretching and pulling a face. "That mattress has left me stiff." Louis bit down on his lip to stop himself laughing but Harry couldn't help himself. It was beautiful. His dimples were craters in his cheeks, his teeth fully on show as his eyes scrunched together, tears leaking out slightly.

 "Yeah, slept fine." Liam nodded, he didn't seem to have caught onto the last joke. "I think I'm going to have tomato soup."

"Okay." Zayn nodded. "I'll have the fish and chips."

 "They have fish and chips?" Niall asked scanning the menu. "Oh I’m having them with you Zayn."

"Shall we order then?" Harry asked getting up. "Come help me Zayn, you remember stuff better than I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat to me on tumblr if you want! @written-with-no-end


	8. The Phone Call and the Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry speaks to Joe on the phone and Louis struggles to hide his dislike towards Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a kind of short chapter again sorry

"Good night Joe." Harry smiled into the phone. "Love you too, see you tomorrow night." The smile didn't leave Harry's face as he put the phone down. Liam was reading something on his phone, Louis watching the TV's weather report. Zayn and Niall were pottering around the kitchen throwing together a meal.

 "Is Joe alright?" Liam asked, not looking up from his phone.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "His family are coming down to stay in London next week so I'll finally get to meet them."

 "You not met them yet?" Liam asked sounding surprised.

"No." Harry shook his head. "They live in a rural village, from the sound of it they don't get out much."

 "Nervous?" Liam asked.

"Little bit." Harry nodded. "It'll be fine though. They know who I am, it's not like it'll be a massive surprise." There was a silence as the weather report finished predicting light showers and the news started up. A politician had been avoiding some taxes, the Queen had had a meeting with someone important and then out of nowhere Simon Cowell's face appeared behind the reporter.

 "Record company owner Simon Cowell spoke out about the One Direction boys break up in an exclusive interview earlier today. It seems that the mutual split we were told happened may not have been quite so civil and Harry's homosexuality may have had something to do with it. These were Simon's exact words." Liam, Harry and Louis all frowned at the screen as it cut to Simon's interview.

 "There were disagreements of course, half the band wanted one thing and the other half wanted another. Spiteful things were said but they're working it out. They had plans to do certain things and not all the other boys liked those plans." The video then cut to a completely different point in the interview. "I am proud of Harry coming out, it was something he was scared to do but he still did it." Liam frowned as their section ended and some employment figures flashed onto the screen.

 "Simon said nothing of the sort. They edited it to make it look like we're a bunch of homophobic dicks."

"It's what they do in the news." Louis dismissed it. "Everything gets blown out of proportion, don't worry, it'll be forgotten in a few days and the news will be that Harry Styles finally met Joe's parents." He'd done it again. Sounded hateful and dismissive towards Joe and Harry looked hurt.

 "What do you mean by that?" He asked. "What's your problem with Joe?"

"Nothing." Louis shook his head. "I meant... The papers will make it sound like it's the biggest news in the world but it's just his parents. You met mine years ago."

 "It's not quite the same." Harry was sat rigidly now, clutching his phone like it was about to jump out of his hand. "It might be nothing for you but it is a big deal for me. Why can't you respect that? Just because you've never properly been in love with someone and just shagged them for a one night stand doesn't mean that other people can't it the traditional way." Harry had snapped and Louis couldn't help but retaliate.

 "Traditional?" Louis scoffed. "Since when was two men together traditional? And taking it slow? Being romantic? Don't pretend you've never had quick affairs and one night stands. We've all had our fair share of scandals and the others may think your innocent but you've shagged models and random people you've met in a club and then come home crying to me about how you regretted it afterwards." Harry glared at Louis darkly at his retaliation.

 "That was uncalled for." He replied, calmer than he looked. "I trusted you when I told you about them. I know you don't like Joe and it doesn't take a scientist to work that out. I don't know why and I know it's not because I'm gay. You've always known and you've never had a problem with it. Maybe it's something personal that you know about Joe that I don't, if it is I'd love it if you could enlighten me."

 "It isn't." Louis shook his head.

"What is it then?" Harry asked. "Or do you just not like the fact that I'm finally happy with someone and you're alone without a fuck buddy for once?" Louis stared at Harry. Harry had a determined and angry look in his eyes. Louis himself was mixed with anger and love. Maybe he should tell Harry that he loved him and hated Joe because of it, but he couldn’t let himself do that to Harry. Harry was happy with Joe, not with Louis.

 "The foods ready." Niall said tentatively from the kitchen door. "Harry, do you want to come and help me serve it up?"

"Happily." Harry frowned and stood up, disappearing into the kitchen.

That night Louis didn't climb into bed with Harry, he slept with his back to him and silent tears falling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end XX


	9. The Car Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning is awkward in the house and Louis and Liam drive home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally uploaded half of this!  
> It changes slightly after this (maybe for the better, maybe for the worst, who knows?)

The next morning neither of them mentioned the outburst. Zayn sat on the sofa next to Harry instead and Louis found himself in between Niall and Liam.

 ""What are you going to tell Sophia?" Niall asked as he dealt out some cards. "I mean are you going to get with Dani again?"

"I don't know." Liam sighed.  He looked across to Louis for help. "How did you end it with Eleanor?"

 "We still don't know why you ended it with her." Harry piped up and Louis looked up at him. He hadn't noticed before but Harry's eyes were swollen slightly like he'd been crying. Louis didn't bring that up.

 "We argued. We had been for a while. I don't remember what was said but she left and that was it. I came back a couple of weeks later after a meeting and all her stuff was gone and she'd left her key on the table."

" And that was it? It wasn't because... You didn't cheat on her or... There was no one else?" Liam seemed surprised.

 "She might have had someone but I didn't. Liam you shouldn't get with Dani." Louis told him.

 "Why not?" Liam asked curiously.

"Because you just end up hurting each other every time.” Louis shrugged but then frowned. “But at the same time if you're always going to go back to Dani..." Louis tailed off.  He didn't feel like he was helping.

"How many times have you gone back?" Zayn asked. "I get the feeling you're not telling us everything."

 "Only a couple of times." Liam shrugged. "She rang me the week after the wedding telling me that she wanted to talk, check I was okay. I knew she didn't mean that but I still met up with her."

 "Liam, you need to get her out of your life." Harry decided. "Stick with Sophia, she loves you and Dani's only ever used you as a casual shag."

 "I agree." Niall nodded. "Give me your phone, I'll block her for you."

"She's saved as Daniel." Liam admitted handing his iPhone over.

 

 "What's the matter Louis?" Liam asked as Louis drove the two of them home that evening. Over all the weekend had been a success put it had been torture being there with Harry and wanting so badly to tell Harry he loved him and that he didn't like Joe. Louis had known he would feel guilty though, Harry had spent so long searching for Mr Right and now he felt like he'd found them, Louis couldn't bring himself to take that away from Harry. And then he'd snapped and Harry had too and Louis didn't want to know what they others had made of his outburst but it had been mostly forgotten. He hadn't meant to argue with Harry and still regretted it. They'd both been relatively quiet for the rest of the weekend.

 "Nothing." Louis replied automatically. He didn't even convince himself.

"It's Harry isn't it?" Liam asked, Louis wasn't looking but could tell Liam was studying his face carefully. The pained look that came onto his face said it all.

 "Can you tell?" Louis asked lowering his defenses.

"What's the matter with him?" Liam asked. "You two were all cuddly and then you were yelling at each other. What changed?"

 "He's taken isn't he." Louis sighed. "I fucking had my chance and I blew it."

"Wait what?" Liam frowned, Louis wasn't making any sense.

 "I've fallen in love with him." Louis sighed. "Fucking fell in love with him when I realised he was gone." There was a silence as Liam processed Louis' words.

"But all that joking around...." Liam frowned. "You've always been like that."

 "It wasn't all joking." Louis sighed. "Not recently."

"So..." Liam still looked confused. "You fell in love with Harry? When?"

 "I don't know. I don't know if I love him but... I don't like Joe. I guess I'm jealous."

"Jealous of Joe?" Liam asked. "That explains a lot."

 "But it's not like I want to date Harry. I don't think it is anyway, I just... I don't want Joe to... I don't know Liam."

"And you haven't told Harry this?"

 "I can't." Louis frowned. "He's happy with Joe." They stopped at a red light and Louis turned to Liam. "What do I do Liam?"

"I don't know..." Liam now looked sorry for Louis. "Do you... Do you love him or not?"

 "I love him." Louis nodded. "But I'm not in love with him. I don't think I am anyway."

"Mate you're jealous of his boyfriend." Liam pointed out as the lights turned green. "And this has only happened since he got a boyfriend?"

 "I guess." Louis nodded. "I... I've spent loads of time with all of you since the band broke up. More than any of you have with each other. Eleanor was gone and I had loads of time on my hands so I'd go to Harry's and watch TV with him after he was finished on set, I flew to Ireland when Niall wanted to just have a bit of fun, I helped you on the X Factor because I wanted to and I knew you'd help me back, I helped Zayn with his album and other stuff as well. I've been helping everyone else and I just want something for myself, I don't know what, maybe I'll make an album like the rest of you or do some acting that's bigger than Casualty or maybe I'll go and get myself a girlfriend or boyfriend because quite frankly Liam I want something for myself."

 "You deserve something." Liam nodded. "But if you do feel that way about Harry you should tell him."

"But I don't know what to tell him." Louis sighed. "I can't tell him I'm only jealous because he's happy with someone else. We fucking wrote a song about why it's so wrong to do that."

 "We also wrote so many fucking songs about just living for the moment, doing what makes you happy. Loved You First, this is that song in real life. I Would." Liam carried on listing all the songs that were relevant.

 "I'm not going to do anything." Louis decided. "If things between him and Joe get tough I'll support him through it but I'm not going to get in the way of him and Joe."

 "You're too good." Liam rolled his eyes. "How's Casualty going?"

"Good, filming started two weeks ago, I've got myself a flat in Wales as that's where the filming is."

 "You're moving to Wales?"

"Not as such." Louis shook his head. "I mean my contracts only for nine months, I'll still have my London house."

 "Fuck." Liam swore. "Does Harry know?"

"I mentioned it a couple of days ago." Louis nodded. "He didn't seem bothered, I've hardly spent any time with him recently anyway, he's always with Joe."

 "Louis." Liam looekd at Louis like he was a wounded puppy. "Do you not... Why don't you take a break?" Liam suggested.

 "I don't want to." Louis shook his head. "I'll distant myself for a bit, straighten out my head." Louis nodded. "Don't worry about me Li, look after your own relationship with Sophia."

 "Yeah. Zayn suggested I propose." Liam revealed. "I reckon I should give it six months but I'd love to marry her. Glad you guys made me block and delete Dani."

"It's the others you need to thank." Louis dismissed.

 "I thanking you as well." Liam insisted. "I've not forgiven Harry but I think me and Zayn will be alright."

 "Good." Louis smiled. "He hated not speaking to you."

 "I hated it too." Liam nodded, they were mostly quiet for the rest of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end! XX


	10. Moving On And Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of another filler chapter before we get to the next major part of the story sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you weren't familiar with it, Casualty is a show on BBC One every Saturday. It's set in a hospital and is filmed in Cardiff, that's why Louis had to move away.

Louis threw himself into his acting role and with a change of heart the writers gave him a huge story line that meant he needed to be in Wales almost every week. In the five months after the weekend Louis saw Niall twice, Zayn and Harry three times and Liam four times.

 "Band reunion yes." Harry repeated down the phone. "We've hardly seen you Lou, you're not getting out of it."

"I've been busy." Louis shrugged.

 "I know, we all watched it last night." Harry sighed. Filming was done six months before the show aired and Louis' screen debut had been the night before. "But you have to come next weekend. We know it's short notice but you aren't get out of it."

 "Just us five?" Louis asked.

"No, Sophia and Perrie will be there, Joe's coming." Harry explained. Louis groaned internally at the fact Joe would be there. "Do you have any one you want to bring?"

 "No." Louis said, maybe slightly too quickly. The truth was that he'd found someone. Not a boyfriend as such, they'd hooked up drunkenly at a party and had an incredibly causal relationship. He was a nurse on the show and openly gay, the rest of the cast knew that Danny spent every other night round at Louis' penthouse apartment in Cardiff.

 "Sure?" Harry asked. "Niall mentioned someone called Danny."

"Hardly a boyfriend." Louis shrugged it off.

 "If you say so. So you'll come?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Where is it? Your place?"

 "Yeah. You can stay over if you want. Niall is."

"Yeah I probably will." Louis decided. "See you next weekend."

 "See you." Louis nodded. "Night Harold."

"Night Lou." There was an awkward silence until Louis hung up.

 

"Hiya Lou." Harry smiled as he opened the door to Louis.

 "Been too long mate." Louis nodded and they hugged, only slightly awkwardly. "Are the others here yet?"

"Yes, Niall's flight got in this morning, Zayn and Perrie just arrived and Liam got here about half an hour ago."

 "Well I had slightly further to come." Louis shrugged as Zayn stuck his head out of the living room door.

"Loueh!" He grinned and ran forward to hug Louis. "Why d'you move away bro?"

 "Bloody work." Louis sighed.

"It's on tonight isn't it?" Harry remembered. "We've got to watch it."

 "Oh no." Louis groaned. "I might die of embarrassment."

"We wouldn't have to watch it if you told us the bloody story line." Perrie sighed as Louis entered the living room and was greeted by everyone.

 "No spoilers." Harry shook his head. Louis frowned slightly as he sat down next to Joe on the sofa, he noticed Liam watching and looked away.

 "I won't spoil it for you if you don't want me to." Louis nodded.

The story line was the typical BBC drama one. Louis had a love affair with the receptionist that was going to get outed at Christmas and then just three months later the receptionist was killed off and Louis' character had to move away to get over it.

 "What are you going to do after your contract is up?" Liam asked.

"I'm going on I'm a Celeb." Louis revealed. "Have some fun in the jungle."

 "No way!" Perrie smiled. "I'd love to go on that!"

"Yeah I'm excited." Louis nodded. "I'll be able to top up my tan."

 "Yeah and eat nice kangaroo testicles and penises." Zayn pulled a face of disgust

"Been eating penis any way haven't you Lou." Niall cackled

 "Harldy." Louis muttered back.

"You've got a boyfriend?" Liam asked surprised.

 "Not really. He's just another actor, we're hardly boyfriends." Louis shook his head. "We got drunk at a party together and now he's always at mine."

 "So romantic." Harry mocked.

"Talking of romance." Liam grinned. "I proposed to Sophia!"

 "No way!" Perrie squealed as Sophia brandished a pretty ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and speak to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end XX


	11. I Cried Tears You’ll Never See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Also trigger warnings!! There are mentions and description of drug use and domestic violence in this chapter. I have never experienced either myself so if I've got something wrong please tell me but this is just a fanfic and is in no way related to a real event.

"Good to be back?" Harry asked as Louis let him into his house. His contract with Casualty had just ended and he was back in London.

 "Yeah." Louis nodded. "No Joe?"

"Urr, no, he was busy." Harry shook his head. "You didn't bring Danny back with you?”

 "No." Louis shook his head. "We agreed to end it. I mean it was hardly anything anyway. Just a bit of fun."

"Yeah you said." Harry nodded. "I bought milk and bread, I guessed you wouldn't have any."

 "Oh thanks mate.” Louis grinned. He'd planned to go out later and pick up the essentials but Harry had done it for him. "Can have a proper cup of tea now."

 "I do my best." Harry shrugged and grinned. Louis had missed Harry's little grin and smiled at it. "How long are you here before I'm a celeb?"

 "Two weeks." Louis nodded and Harry frowned.

"Is that it? You've hardly been in London this year." Harry seemed upset by this and Louis didn’t blame him. Louis didn’t like it either but he thought the break had done him good.

 "I know." Louis nodded. "Like touring isn't it, except you aren't there."

"Did you miss us?" Harry asked with the silly grin still on his face.

 "Just a little bit." Louis lied before breaking into a smile himself and pulling Harry into a tight hug. Harry winced slightly before hugging Louis back.  “Are you okay?” Louis asked, pulling away quicker than he usually would have.

 “Just a bad back. We got a new mattress and it’s not great.”

“Well mine’s pretty comfy.” Louis offered jokily, Harry smiled but didn’t say anything. Louis had missed all the boys massively and he was sure they knew that but he wanted to see them all anyway. "Is Niall in the country at the moment?"

 "He gets here in two days. He's here for a week. Album promoting."

"Shit, I forgot about his album, when does it come out?"

 "Tomorrow." Harry nodded. "He's excited for it."

"I am too. I can't believe I forgot." Louis smacked his forehead. "Shall I put the kettle on H?"

 "That'd be nice." Harry smiled. "Do you remember how I take it or has it been too long?" Louis was unsure whether Harry had meant the innuendo so ignored it.

"I think I might remember." Louis laughed. "I read that you turned down that film, how come?" He needed to catch up with Harry, he’d spent too long away and their phone calls and texts had hardly made up for that.

 "It was so homophobic." Harry frowned. "It was about this secretly gay celebrity which I was quite interested about but it was so unrealistic and the guy committed suicide at the end so I said no." He explained. "Been watching Casualty, you're having an affair Lou."

 "I know." Louis nodded then laughed as a thought came into his head. "Took inspiration from Liam and Niall!"  Harry laughed as well and made the beautiful laughing sound he usually made. "Shall we get pizza tonight?"

 "No, I can't stay for dinner; I'm meeting up with Joe." Harry’s smile faded as he remembered.

"Is everything okay with you and Joe?" Louis asked. "Just... You don’t seem particularly animated about the fact you’re having dinner with your boyfriend.”

 "Things are fine." Harry didn't sound convincing.

"Sure?" Louis asked. "Just... you smell of weed Harry." Louis had tried to ignore it but couldn't any longer. “You hate the stuff but you’re obviously taking it. Have you been stressed?"

 "Not really." Harry shook his head. "Just... I... I’ve fallen out of love with him." Louis tried not to smile, he really did, but he couldn't so he quickly looked away hoping Harry hadn't noticed.

 "Oh." Louis didn't trust himself to say anything more. "But what... Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't fucking know." Harry sighed. "I just... I'd rather not... I don't know. I just don't love him."

 "Shit mate." Louis pushed the mug of tea towards Harry. "Have you found anyone else or just fallen out of love?"

"Fallen out of love." Harry said firmly. "I haven't found anyone else, I just don't love Joe anymore."

“Why?” Louis asked. He was worried for Harry again, he couldn’t quite place it but some things weren’t adding up.

“Just… He’s changed Lou. He isn’t who I thought he was.” Harry made it sound like there was more but Louis could tell he didn’t want to talk about it.

 "But dinner tonight?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "It might be the end. It depends on stuff."

 "It'll be okay Harold. You know that right?" Louis checked. Harry looked like he hadn't been sleeping much. "I'll still be here for you even when Joe isn't."

 "I know." Harry nodded. "I've always known." He stretched out his arms and Louis hugged him again, being careful this time. Harry held onto him tightly as if it was Louis keeping Harry standing, Louis hoped that was true. "I don't want you to go to the jungle."

 "Sorry mate." Louis sighed. "Can't pull out now."

"You could, that TOWIE girl did didn't she." Harry pointed out.

 "I'm not pulling out." Louis shook his head. “I’m sorry Harry but I’m not.”

Harry didn't phone Louis back that night unlike he’d agreed to do. Louis had told Harry that if it went badly Harry could come and stay at his but Harry had promised to at least send a text of how it went. Louis heard nothing and worried. Fearing the worst Louis had gone round to Harry's house the next morning and Harry had buzzed him through the gates before opening the door still in his pyjamas and stinking of weed. It was 11 o'clock, Harry never slept in that late anymore.

 "Are you okay?" Louis had asked frowning at the scene.

"Yeah." Harry had smiled back, he was obviously high though and Louis was still unsure of how it had gone.

 "You never answered my calls last night." Louis told Harry. "I got worried."

"No, Joe came back with me." Harry shook his head. "Do you want to come in?"

 "No, I'm alright." Louis shook his head. "I was just checking you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry nodded as the sun came out from behind a cloud. “What time is it?” That's when Louis noticed Harry's eyes. They were red and bleary in the sunlight, he had huge bags under his eyes and-

 "Have you been crying?" Louis asked.

"No." Harry shook his head but he suddenly looked worried himself. “I haven’t.”

 "I don't believe you." Louis frowned and pushed past Harry into the house. "How come you're wearing pyjamas. You never sleep in clothes."

 "I'm not going to answer the door naked." Harry frowned.

"You knew it was me when you buzzed me in." Louis reminded him. "You're hiding something. You have been for a while now haven't you?" Louis tried to figure out what he was getting at. He’d known it for a while but couldn’t quite place it.

 "I don't know what you're on about." Harry stuttered but he looked nervous and glanced towards the stairs.

"Where's Joe?" Louis asked scanning the empty rooms.

 "Still in bed." Harry stammered. "Don't wake him."

"Why not?" Louis asked. "It's 11."

 "Don't." Harry sounded slightly sterner now. “You can’t wake him!”

"I never should have gone to Wales, something’s up." Louis frowned as he searched the house more. He wasn't sure what he was looking for.

 "What?" Harry asked. "Louis you're not making any sense." Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Tell me honestly if you're okay Harry." Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out. He closed it again and tears welled in his eyes as he pushed Louis away. This hadn't been what Louis was expecting and his face softened immediately.

 "Harry..." Louis trailed off. He'd grabbed Harry's arm and Harry had winced. Louis looked down and saw soft purple bruises on Harry's skin in the perfect imprint of someone gripping his wrist tightly. The bruises were a couple of days old. "Harry?" He was questioning now. "Harry please take off your top." Louis told Harry. Harry shook his head so Louis didn't pester. Instead he pulled Harry to the sofa and sat him down, not sitting down himself though. "Harry, who's done this to you?" Louis pointed to Harry’s wrist, he already knew the answer but needed to hear Harry say it.

 "J-Joe." Harry choked out. "Louis he can't know you know. He can't. He'll kill me."

"I won't let him." Louis muttered. "Why the fuck has he done this to you?"

 "He got angry. It's my fault." Harry shook his head. He had curled up into a ball on the sofa, hiding his face from Louis.

"It's never your fault." Louis told him firmly. "I've told you this before. I'm not leaving you here with him. Come with me."

 "I can't." Harry shook his head. "He'll know."

"Harry I'm telling the police. He's fucking abusing you and I should have said something sooner. Tell me honestly when it started."

 "Just a couple of weeks ago." Harry only said this half-heartedly.

"Really?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head. "Was it happening before I went to Wales?" Harry nodded, not looking up at Louis.

 "Before Christmas." He managed to choked out and Louis’ heart dropped inside him. It explained too much, why Harry had seemed reluctant to be confrontational about the weed, why he’d winced when Louis had gone to hug him, why he’d not slept naked in the cottage so Louis wouldn’t see what Joe was doing to him.

"Take your top off please." Louis asked more kindly this time and Harry did so. Purple and yellow bruises covered his chest and there was a nasty looking cut on his back. Louis gasped. Even on Casualty the fake cuts and injuries hadn’t been as horrific as this. Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder gently as Harry broke down into tears in front of him. "I'm not leaving you here." Louis decided. "I'm not letting you stay here with him. He's a monster."

 “No, Louis you can't." Harry shook his head. "Please don't. I can’t go. He’ll know. He’ll hurt me even more.”

"Harry he's abusing you." Louis cried out. "You have to listen to me Harry, he's a monster, you can't stay here with him. I'm calling the police."

 "Louis no!" Harry shouted back but it was too late. Louis had already dialled 999.

"Hello, I would like the police please. My friend has been the victim in an abusive relationship. Yes. No he's in the house with us but he's asleep upstairs. Yes." Louis answered their questions and gave them his address. When he put down the phone he looked back at Harry with sorrowful eyes.

 "He'll kill me." Harry told Louis and he sounded scared, his eyes were wide with fear. “Louis they’ll know we’re smoking weed.”

 “He won’t kill you.” Louis reassured Harry. “And if it comes to the worst you can tell them that he forced you emotionally.”

 "He gets so angry." Harry sounded like he was telling himself more than Louis, he was staring hard at the wall and his fists were in limp fists. "He gets jealous and doesn't like me going out."

"Jealous?" Louis asked. "Of who?"

 "The other boys. He never lets me see them. I told him I was going to a meeting yesterday so I could see you." Harry admitted. “He never let me come to Wales but I would have. If he knew you were here..." Harry trailed off. They'd both heard movements upstairs. "Louis you need to hide."

 "The police will be here in a couple of minutes." Louis told Harry. “I’m not leaving you with him.”

"No, you have you have to hide." Harry told Louis. "He can't know you're here."

 "HARRY!" Joe called from upstairs. "Is someone down there with you?" Louis hated the panic in Harry's eyes as Joe shouted.

"No." Harry called back. "I was on the phone to my Mum, she was asking me about that film I turned down." There was more movement upstairs. "Louis, please, hide in the next room please." He hissed. "He'll kill me." Louis could hear Joe coming down the stairs and slipped into the next room. He listened intently as Joe reached the bottom of the stairs.

 "Your Mum okay?" Joe asked, Louis hated how innocent he sounded.

"Yeah, she'd just read this dodgy article and worried." Harry lied.

 "And you told her there was nothing to worry about?" Joe checked, Louis hated how controlling he sounded.

"I told her." Harry replied, there was terror in his voice.

 "Where's my cup of coffee?" Joe asked. “You know I like a cup of coffee in the morning.”

"I haven't made it yet." Harry told Joe and there was a dull thud as Joe hit Harry. Louis' hand tightened around the door handle but he knew bursting in would just make it worse. "Just give me five minutes."

 "Can you not even fucking make me a cup of coffee?" Joe snarled.

"I'm sorry." Harry sounded terrified. There was another dull thud.

 "What's that noise?" Joe asked. Louis could hear a car and then bell rang. They needed to let the police through the gate and Louis swore under his breath as Joe answered the bell and asked who it was.

 "No one here called the police." He heard Joe saying.

"Joe just let them in." Harry muttered and Joe did so as the police were listening.

 "Who called the police?" He heard them asking as Harry let them in through the front door. As Joe told them no one had Louis had had enough.

"I did." Louis opened the door and stepped out.

 "The fuck are you doing here?" Joe stepped forwards aggressively.

"I called you." Louis told the police. "It was me."

 "Which one of you is Joe Wellington?" The policeman asked. "And which one of you is Harry Styles."

"I'm Joe."

 "And I'm Harry." Harry nodded.

"Joe Wellington, you're under arrest." The policeman said. It went a lot smoother than Louis thought it would go. They took a statement from Harry and took photos of his bruising and Joe was taken away.

 For the rest of the two weeks Harry stayed at Louis' house. Nothing unusual happened between them unless Harry crawling into bed with Louis every night was unusual but he was still shaken up. He wouldn't let Louis tell the others what had happened. The papers got a story about Joe being arrested for weed possession and Harry told everyone that's why they'd broken up.

 

Louis flying to Australia for I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here came around too soon.

"Do you have to go?" Harry asked as Louis tried to open the front door. Liam and Sophia were also there but Louis could see the pain on Harry's face.

 "Harry the taxi's outside." Louis told him sternly. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Lou you can't go." Harry repeated quietly.

 "You can survive without me for a couple of weeks." Louis promised. "Liam and Soph will look after you." He'd already hugged all three of them goodbye but held out his arms and let Harry hold him one last time. "You'll be okay." Louis whispered into Harry's ear.

"I'll miss you." Harry replied, his voice cracking.

 "I do really have to go now." Louis repeated and let go of Harry who stayed clutching a few seconds longer. Then he opened the front door dragging his suitcase after himself and climbed into the taxi. He made sure no one see a few tears of his own fall as the taxi drew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end if you like XX


	12. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is in the jungle with I'm a Celebrity and gets four letters from his band mates that move him slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up Helen and Josh completely but obviously Zoella is not an OC
> 
> If you aren't already familiar with I'm a Celebrity. It's a TV show where a few celebrities are sent to a jungle in Australia and they have to do Bushtucker Trials to get stars so they can eat and get things like letters or phone calls from loved ones. Often the trials include being in small spaces with bugs and eating gross parts of testicles and it's a bit eww.
> 
> The letters are kind of influenced from when Dougie Poynter got some when he was in the jungle and it was very sweet

Louis had not expected I'm A Celebrity to be as hard as it was. He knew he would have to do a couple of gross things and put up with a couple of critters in his sleeping bags but he seemed to be asked to do every single bushtucker trial there was.

 The first time he'd only got two stars and they'd gone hungry, he'd sworn to never do that again and in every trial since had got as many stars as physically possible. He'd waded through a pool of eels, stuck his hands into snake and spider cages and even been locked in a narrow tube with cockroaches crawling up his shorts. Because of his determination he quickly became the favourite to win, not that there had ever been any doubt but Louis didn't know this. He had no communication with the outside world and this worried him slightly. Surely if something bad did happen he would get told, he told himself this every night but the worry was still there.

 "Is it food?" Louis asked Zoe as she dug around in the basket they'd been presented with. Zoe was a YouTuber who had become incredibly famous; Louis vaguely remembered being interviewed by her once a million years ago. She annoyed Louis hugely as she was so squeamish but there was only her, a star from The Only Way is Essex or a show similar to that called Helen, and an actor from Eastenders called Josh left.

 Helen was a slightly larger women and didn't cope well with the bad food situation but Louis helped her through by laughing it away with her. On their third night in the camp Helen had been coping badly so Louis and Josh had made her get up and have a singalong with her. They'd sung YMCA and that must have done something for the audience as all three of them had made it this far.

 Josh was from EastEnders and he and Louis had clicked immediately. A couple of the older camp mates disliked their loudness together and weren't very impressed when they broke the shower however combined, Louis and Josh had earned more stars than the rest of the camp put together so they'd been in no place to complain.

 "Not food." She sighed and read out the slip of paper. "As there are four of you left you will all receive a treat over the next hour. First off, there are four letters for Louis."

"Letters?" Louis frowned. "Can we eat the paper?"

 "No." She shook her head. "They're from Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry." She told him and Louis' head snapped upwards.

"Someone read it for me." Louis asked. "I broke my glasses didn't I." He and Josh had got rather excited one night and Louis had fallen onto his glasses as they tried to jump from hammock to hammock. He didn't have a spare pair of glasses or contacts with him so he'd struggled on the reading side of the trials slightly.

 "I'll do it." Josh offered and took the paper from Zoella. "First of all we have a letter from Zayn and Perrie Malik." He cleared his throat and started to read in a mock Bradford accent.

_"Louis_

_It's been too long bro! The second you're back in England I will be around your house drinking all your booze and celebrating with you._

_I would be in Australia with but I'm touring Britain at the moment so sorry. I guess this is a good time to tell you as well that Perrie's thirteen weeks pregnant. I don't know how much news you're getting in the jungle but from what I've heard the wifi isn't great!_

_First you spend nine months in Wales and now you're in the bloody jungle. Please come home and stay in London next year as I've missed you like crazy! Everyone here is routing for you and we know you can win this thing, make us proud!"_

_All the love, Zaynie and Pez."_

Josh looked up from the letter to see Louis trying not to cry, a wide smile on his face.

 "Perrie's pregnant?" Louis asked. "That's fucking amazing, I want to ring them." A distressed look took over Louis' face, he wanted to pick up the phone and talk to Zayn. He knew Zayn would be nervous about having kids, he also knew Zayn was slightly stressed out about the tour he was on. It wasn't a massive one and Zayn wasn't going out of the UK which meant he could spend most nights back at home in London but he'd still felt nervous. Louis shook these thoughts from his head as Josh spoke up again.

"Shall I go on?" Josh asked.

 "Yeah."

"You're crying!" Zoe noticed and threw her arms around him. "Have you not seen them this year?" She asked.

 "Hardly. Read out the next one Josh." Louis didn't want to dwell on his year of almost isolation from them.

"Okay." Josh nodded and started speaking in an Irish accent.

" _Louis, it's Niall here._

_Oi oi oi! How did the kangaroo penis taste?_

_Not going to lie mate, I thought you'd chicken out of that and I'd be able to take the piss out of you for the rest of your life but I'm the one who went on Strictly and made a prick of myself so I might not do that. I mean, you're living in the jungle and eating gross things just to get your next meal, I danced around with some hot chicks while wearing stupid outfits._

_Honestly though, you've helped me through my darkest hours and would fly to be with me at a drop of a hat, if this ordeal leaves you feeling the same way please know that I will do the exact same thing that you did for me._

_I never realised how much I'd miss you until you were gone and you might have a couple of million missed calls from me when you get your phone back because I forgot you didn't have your phone with you. Oops!_

_Anyway I'll see you soon mate, hopefully not too soon though because that would mean you haven't won, either way, see you at Liam's for Christmas!_

_Your little Nialler!"_

"Is this just the 'make Louis cry' day?" Louis asked with a cracking voice as a couple more tears dripped down his cheeks. He'd never realised how much Niall had appreciated Louis being there for him and Niall offering to repay the favor meant a lot. "God, there are two more to go. Who's next Josh?"

 "Liam."

"Wicked, get a bit of Payno in there." Louis tried to smile but the tears were still streaming down his face. “Are you going to do the Brummie accent?”

“I’ll try!” Joe cackled and started.

  _"Louis_

_You're one of my best friends and I never realised how much I needed you until now. I know that's cheesy but you know what, I'm going to say it._

_Sophia and I never thought we would miss you coming to our house, eating all our food, messing everything up and then leaving again but just the other night Sophia turned to me and asked why the house was so clean. It's because you're not here and we miss you buddy._

_You have helped me so much over the years with your amazing advice and you better be back from the jungle in time for my wedding or I might have to stage an intervention as it's all planned out now. You better not ditch any of us lads for your new jungle buddies when you get back to the UK but if you do spend less time with us and more time with your man friend Josh I'll try and understand._

_Please come home because Zayn and I have been crying in front of the TV every night watching and I don't think we can take it anymore. Perrie and Soph threatened to leave us._

_Your bestest bud/ worst enemy_

_Payno"_

"That's sweet." Helen smiled as Louis wiped even more tears off his face. Liam hadn't mentioned Harry which worried Louis slightly. He'd been watching TV with Zayn but not Harry. Why? "I don't think he's joking about crying in front of the TV." Louis laughed, trying to hide his worry. Hopefully Harry's letter would hold the answers.

"I like Liam calling me your man friend." Josh grinned. hey all laughed because Josh was incredibly camp and even Louis was 'manlier' than Josh. He'd screamed at a caterpillar on his hammock that Louis had 'bravely' removed.

 "So manly." Louis grinned. "Is it just Harry's left." He didn't want to sound desperate but he was.

"Yes, are you ready for this?" Josh asked. "It's a pretty long one."

 "Give it to me." Louis smiled slightly at the innuendo, beside him Helen snickered. Josh didn’t attempt to imitate Harry’s low voice this time.

_"Lou_

_It's Harold here._

_I know I told you that I couldn't come to Australia and that I wouldn't see you until Christmas because I was busy but I lied and I flew out and arrived two days ago. I'll be waiting for you come out of the jungle on the other side of that bridge the second you are free, I promise. Your Mum, sisters and I are all waiting here for you but you need to win, don't come out too quickly._

_This is going to get soppy and knowing you you're probably already crying because let's face it, we're both soppy girls when it comes to things like this, it's time the world finally saw that side of the Swagmaster from Doncaster._

_At the age of 16 I auditioned for the X Factor and met the greatest person I could ever wish to meet. You looked after me and helped me when I was a lost and confused teenager whose voice had barely broken and that's something I've never truly said thank you for._

_Ever since then you've been right beside me through every success, every loss, every mistake and every decision I've ever had to make and I know you will be there for me right until the end in the same way I will try and be there for you._

_We've had crazy lives and even now when it's less hectic the craziest things still happen and you have stayed so level headed and grounded through it all it amazes me and I know without you I would be a different person._

_I don't know where I would be without you and even a couple of weeks ago just before you flew out you were still looking after me like a brother and helping me like a parent, without you I don't know where I would be but I'm pretty sure I would be somewhere a lot darker as you are the sunshine in not just mine, but the world of everyone who knows you. You know what I'm on about and I want you to know that I don't think I'll ever be able to put into words how thankful and grateful I am that I know you and can call you my best friend._

_I'll see you in a couple of days and we'll probably laugh at how soppy this letter was and you can eat as much food as you want while I cringe at every word I wrote but for now there's just this letter._

_I speak on behalf of all the boys when I tell you that we'd be nowhere without you and Jay, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe and I are all here in Oz waiting for you, knowing that you will win._

_Don't let us down. Harold. X"_

Louis had his head buried in his hands when Josh looked up and both Helen and Zoe put their arms around him.

 "Are you okay Louis?" Helen asked gently.

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Just... I wasn't expecting that. I'm going to keep those letters forever." He decided taking them off Josh and folding them carefully, placing them safely into the bottom of his bag.

 "Did you know Harry was here in Australia?" Zoe asked.

"No." Louis shook his head. "The bastard told me he was going to be busy so it would only be my Mum and my sisters. I want to see them. I want to go home."

 "Not an option." Josh patted Louis' back. "You're going to win this mate and you know it."

Louis couldn't say much more on the subject but watched happily as Zoe got a video message from her brother and boyfriend, Helen got pictures of her new born niece and Josh's parents rang the camp. Later that night as he was trying to read the letters again without his glasses by the firelight Josh sidled up next to him.

 "You okay?"

 "I just miss them." Louis shrugged.  "I spent nine months in Wales working and hardly seeing any of them and then there were two weeks when I came back where almost every day it was the five of us at Zayn's house or Liam's house or my house and I miss them again."

 "You were worrying about them."

"I always worry about them." Louis nodded. "They're my little brothers and Niall found it so hard when the band broke up, Liam didn't have it easy at the start of this year, I wasn't worried about Zayn actually but I'm dead pleased about Perrie."

 "And Harry?"

"Harry's had a shit couple of months and I didn't want to leave him all vulnerable." Louis sighed. "It's okay though. He's here in Australia with my Mum. What could go wrong?" For the first time since being in the jungle, Louis fell asleep content and happy.

 

"Boo bear?" A familiar voice asked at the other end of the phone. A surprise phone call had rung the camp the day before the final and Louis answered slightly nervously.

 "Mum?" Louis asked surprised. "Mum is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. How's the jungle?"

 "You'd hate it." Louis told her. "Have you seen the amount of spiders I've had to get rid of?"

"I can't watch. I shudder at the thought of it. Did you like the letters the boys wrote for you?"

 "Yeah, did you know Harry was coming to Australia?"

"He wasn't sure until the day before you left. He only arrived three days ago but he's assured me that everyone in Britain is right behind you. I'm so proud of you Louis."

 "Are you crying Mum?"

"You've just made me so proud. You're going to win this Louis, you know it."

 "I hope so. Are Daisy and Phoebe jealous that I'm here with Zoe?"

"They're so jealous." Jay reassured him. "They're at the beach with Harry at the moment so they can't talk to you but we'll see you so soon."

 "I know. I love you Mum."

"I love you too Boo bear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and speak to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end if you like XX


	13. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a short chapter sorry, I promise the next one will make up for it

"The votes have been counted and verified and we can reveal..." Ant and Dec smiled slightly at the pained look on Louis and Zoe's faces as they waited to hear who won. "We have a new King of the Jungle, Louis Tomlinson you are our winner!"

 Louis' jaw dropped as the sparklers went off. Even after all of the things he'd done and achieved he didn't believe he'd won. People had voted for him and he had won I'm a Celebrity. He felt Zoe's petite body hugging him and hugged her back.

 "Well done." She smiled. "I knew you'd win."

"Thanks." Louis replied slightly dazed as a crown was placed on his head. He looked around, he wanted to see his Mum and Harry and all of his little sisters.

 "Now we'll let you cross the bridge in a few minutes but how do you feel?" Dec asked.

"Slightly dazed." Louis replied truthfully. "This is sick; I honestly wasn't expecting this,"

 "Were you not?" Ant asked.

"No." Louis shook his head. "I though Zoe was going to win."

 "No chance." Zoe shook her head. "Everyone loves you."

"Thanks Zoe." Louis smiled. "This is mental."

 "Anyone you want to thank?"

"Urr, yeah." Louis nodded. "Everyone for voting for me, Zoe for helping me through that last challenge, Josh for keeping me sane, Helen for giving me a good laugh. Those letters I got a couple of days ago, they definitely kept me going."

 "Let’s talk about the letters quickly." Dec grinned. "You cried a lot at those letters."

"Yeah. I don't know how much was aired from them and what I said about them but I miss everyone massively and they're my little brothers and I worry. I can't wait to see my family either, when I got that phone call from my Mum yesterday I was crying again. I'm a massive crier and I never thought people would find out that about me."

 "Not we don't want to keep you from your family and Harry who are waiting for you on the other side of the bridge. Everyone, give it up for Louis Tomlinson, our new King of the jungle!"

 

 Louis threw himself into his Mum and Harry's arms in tears.

 "You did it Lou!" Harry congratulated him as Jay cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you Boobear." Jay cried. Louis felt Daisy and Phoebe as they wrapped their arms around his waist; he could feel Fizzy and Lottie wrapping their arms around him as well.

 "I've missed you all so much." Louis sobbed. He straightened up and bent down to hug the twins, hugged Lottie and Fizzy in turn, then kissed his Mum on the cheek and finally fell in Harry's arms again.

 "Miss you Lou." Harry whispered.

"Missed you too Harold." Louis whispered back and squeezed him tightly. "You been okay?"

 "Yeah, thanks to you." Harry nodded. "I need to tell you stuff later."

"What?" Louis asked pulling away.

 "Tell you later." Harry shook his head. "Fucking missed you mate."

"I know." Louis nodded.

 "Did you hear about Perrie?"

"Yeah, it's amazing innit." Louis nodded. "I've missed you."

 "You said." Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end XX


	14. So Kiss Me When I Lay Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something big might finally happen for Louis and Harry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT WRITE KISSING SCENES

It was half past two in the morning when Louis finally got into bed and pulled Harry into his hotel room with him.

 "What were you going to tell me?" Louis asked as he brushed his teeth and Harry washed his face. Harry looked worried and Louis panicked. "It's not to do with Joe is it?" He asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. "He's in prison. There is news on him actually; he abused his past two partners as well so he's going away for a long time."

 "That's good." Louis smiled. "Not the abusing but the fact he's gone."

"Yeah." Harry nodded but then remembered that he was going to tell Louis something else and looked worried again. "Look, I just want to say. What I'm about to tell you has been eating away at the back of my mind for too long. Years and years and I was going to tell you before I met Joe but I didn't and then I was talking to Liam just before I flew out to Australia and he told me that a couple of months ago you felt the same. If you don't anymore I completely get it, I understand if this is weird and you want to pretend it never happened because it'll probably be awkward but I love you Louis. Not like I love the others and not like I loved Joe. I hated Eleanor to the core and that was no secret, when Niall told me you were messing around with Danny I hated him and I'd never even m-" Harry stopped when Louis placed a finger on his lips.

 "Stop talking." Louis told Harry. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Louis hushed him. "Harry please just stop." Louis repeated and put down his toothbrush. They'd been stood closely before but Louis stepped forward so Harry's breath was brushing over Louis' face. "You don't need to say anything because I feel the same and I always have done." He admitted and studied Harry's face to see how Harry would react.

 "Really?" Harry asked, his green eyes gleaming.

"Really." Louis nodded. "I'm in love with you Harold and every time I called you Harold it wasn't me calling you a silly nickname, it was my way of telling you I loved you, do you understand?"

 "Of course I understand." Harry smiled. "That's why I call you Lou. I know others do as a nick name but I always used it as my "I love you."" There was a short silence. "What happens now?" Harry asked slightly awkwardly and then they both laughed.

 "I have no idea mate." Louis shrugged. "I mean... We could kiss." He suggested. He could see Harry's green eyes studying his own face and Louis suddenly felt slightly breathless. He'd never fully appreciated how pink Harry's lips were and how kissable they looked.

"We could." Harry nodded and there were another few awkward seconds. Louis could hear the slight dripping of the tap that he'd failed to turn off fully and he could hear Harry's own quick breaths as he anticipated what was to come. Louis couldn't hold himself back any more and slowly raised his hands and to cup Harry's face. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Louis' gentle touch tip his head slightly so they didn't hit foreheads and Harry let Louis' lips kiss his own and finally felt their sweet taste. The years of longing and yearning collapsed into that single moment. Louis' lips were nervous and he wasn't quite sure how to kiss Harry but he did it and as Harry's hands found Louis' hair they pulled Louis closer and the two men stood entwined in the hotel bathroom. Harry's face was still slightly wet, his damp nose brushing Louis' as they were finally connected. Louis still tasted of toothpaste but neither of them seemed to notice anything but each other. When they finally came apart Harry's hands stayed in Louis hair as they looked into each other's eyes for what felt like the first time. It was Louis who spoke up first.

 "Is this it then?" He asked. "Are we... Are we a thing now or...?”

"Yes." Harry nodded. "If you want it. I'm sick of not having you."

 "Me too." Louis nodded and then broke into a smile and laughed. "Fucking hell. It’s been a big couple of weeks." Louis' pulse was racing and he was breathing deeply, adrenaline still running quickly through his veins

"Huge." Harry agreed and smiled along with Louis before swooping in for another kiss. It felt like years before they broke apart for the second time and Harry's face fell slightly.

 "Harold I'd love to stand here making out with you in the bathroom next to the loo but I'm knackered." Louis sighed, his finger gently traced Harry's jawline as he broke the news. "And don't try any funny business in bed either, I'm too tired." He added. He wasn't sure whether Harry would try anything funny or not but Harry didn't seem bothered by Louis' warning.

 "Can I cuddle you?" Harry asked, still not letting Louis go, his breath hot on Louis' forehead. Louis had never really noticed their height difference before and he was suddenly confused as to how he'd missed it. It was the little things like this that he suddenly noticed and they suddenly became so much more important.

"Course." Louis nodded and yawned before noticing his phone by his suitcase, he'd been given it back earlier but was yet to check it. "Fuck, forgotten all about that." He turned it and winced at all of his notifications.

 "I have 123 missed calls." Louis squinted, frustrated at how much worse his eyesight had become in the last couple of years. He really should have bought a spare pair of glasses. "And 765 texts. How the fuck?" He looked back to Harry for answers.

"Most of them are Niall." Harry reminded Louis. "Or me. Or Liam. Or Zayn. We all missed you mate."

 "I'm not dealing with that tonight." Louis decided and turned it off again. He climbed into bed and made room for Harry to slide in next to him, feeling Harry's long arms wrap around Louis. Their bodies seemed to suddenly fit so well together and nothing felt uncomfortable or awkward anymore.

 "I thought it would feel different." Harry mumbled into Louis' hair.

"What would?"

 "Us." Harry replied. "I thought it would get awkward or it would all go wrong."

"We've only been together ten minutes Harold." Louis reminded him fondly.

 "No but I thought... I didn't expect it to feel so right." Harry sighed. "Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand." Louis replied and he truly did. He'd been scared too, scared that he'd suddenly be scared of doing something wrong, scared Harry would act differently, but nothing changed. Louis was comforted by the fact that Harry felt the same, by the fact that Harry wanted to be lay next to Louis as well and that they were meant to be there together.

 The next morning Louis was woken up by a producer knocking at the door asking if Louis would film a bit about coming out of the jungle and Louis nodded. He was given an hour to shower and eat before being sat down in front of a camera and being asked some questions. He left Harry fast asleep in bed, just scribbling a note to tell him where he was.

 "How does it feel to be out?" Louis had to remind himself that they weren't asking about his sexuality before forming a suitable answer in his head.

"It was nice to sleep in an actual bed and have a proper wash." Louis smiled. "I had a cooked breakfast this morning with my Mum, it was nice yeah." Jay had been the only one up when Louis had gone down to breakfast. She'd left the twins, Fizzy and Lottie in the bed their beds the same way Louis had left Harry.

 "You didn't know Harry and your sisters were going to be here did you?"

"My Mum told me she was going to be waiting for me, she didn't know whether she'd be able to bring my sisters or not the last time I spoke to her and Harry lied and told me I wouldn't see him until Christmas." Louis recalled and the memory of Harry crying when Louis had tried to say goodbye. Louis should have realised sooner how Harry felt, Louis had put it down to Harry still not being quite over Joe though and had left Harry in Liam and Sophia's capable care.

 "Will you stay in touch with the people that were in the jungle with you?"

"Definitely." Louis nodded. "Especially as the final four, we had great fun and we all helped each other through it all. I never would have met Josh, Helen and Zoe other wise and they're great people and I will definitely be keeping in touch with them."

 "You didn't think you'd win, why not?"

"I think I was scared that people wouldn't vote for me because I was in One Direction. I annoyed a couple of the other camp mates as well as I'm quite loud and Josh and I broke a couple of things so I thought that would put people off.

 "Now you received four letters and a phone call while in the camp which was the most communication anyone got out of the entire camp because you earned the most stars. They all reduced you to tears, why?"

 "My Mum's phone call made me cry because I'm a Mummy's boy. I've never had a proper Dad and my actual Dad left when I was really little. I've always been able to tell my Mum everything and I'm also quite protective over her so it was nice to hear her voice. One Direction has been a massive part of my life since I was 18, the boys are my brothers and I miss them massively. I'm chuffed for Zayn and Perrie on their news, the things Niall wrote were very special and he made me laugh as well, Niall always knows how to make me smile. I used to hate Liam but we quickly became best mates and I do just go around to his house and eat everything and it was nice to be reminded of that because in the jungle you do almost forget about the real world. Harry's was the worse though, we've always been the closest and I think just knowing he was okay comforted me."

 "Do you have anyone special waiting for you when you get back to England or not?"

"Liam, Niall and Zayn have told me they've organised me a welcome home party so I don't know if that counts? No one else though."

 Louis was then allowed to go and as he wondered back through the hotel he saw Daisy and Phoebe by the buffet with Harry.

"Done?" Harry asked.

 "For now." Louis nodded. "Interviews all week though until we fly back."

"Louis, have you had the pancakes?" Daisy asked.

 "Is it lunch time?" Louis asked.

"Yes. Your Mum is with Lottie and Fizzy at the spa." Harry told Louis. "Daisy and Phoebe wanted to go to the pool though so I was going to take them after lunch."

 "I'll come with you." Louis nodded. "I'm starving though, Phoebs, pass me a plate."

 He ate lunch with Harry and the twins and then headed down to the pool with them. He slipped into the warm water and swam a couple of lengths. He and Harry then found a football and chucked it around, playing piggy in the middle with the twins.

 "Lou, have you rung Niall back yet?" Harry asked as Daisy managed to catch the ball.

"I rang them all." Louis nodded. "It was pretty late at night for them so I didn't get to talk to Zayn but I spoke to Perrie. They're both proper excited about having a baby."

 "I'm excited." Harry smiled. "I love babies."

"I know." Louis laughed. "Niall freaked out slightly when he saw it was me calling; I think he'd forgotten what my voice sounded like. He's in London for the next month."

 "Yeah, I think he's staying with Liam and Sophia." Harry nodded. "Or Zayn and Perrie."

"I think he said Liam." Louis tried to remember. "Are you going to stay at mine when we get back?" Louis asked.

 "Yeah, I think I will." Harry nodded. "Is that okay."

"Of course." Louis smiled. Daisy and Phoebe had got bored of the game now and had swum off to the other end of the pool so Louis swam to the side with Harry and noticed how Harry's smiled widened when he got closer.

 "You okay Lou?" Harry smiled as their hands intertwined under the water.

"Yeah. Really happy." Louis squeezed Harry's hand. In the sun Harry's eyes were greener. The sun was picking up slightly golden bits in Harry's wet hair and his toned chest was tanned.

 "Me too." Harry smiled and lent down and kissed Louis gently on the lips. Louis' insides flipped as he felt the pressure of Harry's hand on his back and Harry's pink lips on his own.

 "Daisy and Phoebe are here." Louis reminded Harry.

"I know." Harry smiled. "They're going to find out eventually."

 "I guess." Louis replied and kissed Harry back before swimming off and letting Harry swim after him. That was how they spent their afternoon, childishly swimming around and splashing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and celebrate with me on tumblr (written-with-no-end) at the fact they are finally together!!!


	15. Everyone Else In the Room Can See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry let everyone see them kissing and everyone loves it!

 "So when did this happen?" Jay asked on their last evening in Australia. They were sat around the table at dinner and Louis' hand had somehow found its way into Harry's under the table.

 "What happen?" Louis asked innocently but he knew exactly what Jay meant. Neither of them had been able to keep their hands of each other all week and Louis had failed at trying to hide the purple love bite on his neck. Jay raised her eyebrows and sighed.

 "Did it happen before the Jungle or not?" She asked. "Or did you miss each other too much and decided to make it official when everyone saw you kiss at the bar last night."

 "People saw that?" Louis asked. If he was totally honest he'd been too busy partying with Harry and Josh to even notice there were other people in the club.

 "Of course people saw it." Lottie sighed. "You weren't exactly hiding. How long? Mum and Anne have a bet on whether it was before or after so put her out of her misery."

 "You have a bet with Mum?" Harry asked surprised.

"I've had a couple. We thought you were going to hook up on the X Factor, I thought during in it, she thought you would have done it by the first album but we both lost. Answer the question Boobear, before or after the jungle?"

 "After." Louis told her eventually and Jay clapped happily.

"Harry text your Mum and tell her she owes me a fancy meal out." Jay grinned.

 "Okay." Harry laughed as Fizzy and Lottie congratulated Jay.

"You don't mind?" Louis asked Jay. He'd been slightly worried how she would react but this looked promising.

 "Louis, Anne and I have been waiting for this for like 7 years now. We were so sure when Harry told Anne he had a boyfriend it would be you but it turned out to be Joe, Anne never liked him. Am I allowed to say that?" Jay suddenly looked slightly worried.

 "It's fine." Harry shook his head. "I don't think Louis did either. I never liked Eleanor."

"That's understandable." Louis shrugged before throwing his arm before leaning in more to Harry and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "You got me now thought."

 "I've got you and I'm not letting you go." Harry wrapped Louis up in his arms and squeezed him tightly. "Remember that."

"I will." Louis nodded and Harry kissed his forehead.

 "Oh get a room." Fizzy sighed and threw a grape at them. Louis simply rolled his eyes and let Harry hold him tightly.

 

"WHEN THE FUCK WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US?" Louis held the phone away from his ear in the taxi cab. He and Harry had just landed back in Britain and thankfully no one was waiting at the airport for them. Niall however had waited on the phone until he knew Harry and Louis had landed and had then rung Louis repeatedly until Louis picked up. "YOU GO AWAY AND WIN FUCKING I'M A CELEB AND THEN SAY ALL THIS SMUSHY CUTE STUFF ABOUT ALL OF US ON THE CAMERAS AND MAKE ME, LIAM AND ZAYN TEAR UP IN FRONT OF THE TV AND THEN WE FUCKING SEE PHOTOS OF YOU IN THE FUCKING PAPER. WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US?"

 "Tonight. Promise." Louis replied quietly as the taxi drivers eyebrows raised. Louis mouthed "Sorry." before listening to Niall's response.

"But when the fuck did it happen?" He asked.

 "The night I came out of the jungle." Louis told Niall. "I haven't been online, what do the papers say?"

"Some shit about Harry cheating on Joe with you but Joe’s hated throughout the country now. It's come out that he's been abusive to past partners so he's away for ages. Louis you better head straight to Liam's because we're all there waiting for you and we need to hear this story."

 "Yeah we're on our way." Louis could hear Perrie's Geordie accent and Liam's Brummy accent in the background asking Niall questions. "Are there photos?"

 "There's one of you and Harry making out at the airport. Were you trying to hide it or not because if you were you're really shit at it. How did fans think you were hiding Larry for five years, you can't even do it for five days."

 "We weren't trying to hide it." Louis told Niall. "We didn't want to make it into a massive deal though so don't go congratulating us on twitter or anything."

 "We won't." Niall promised. "Now hurry up and get here because I'm starving and Liam said it would be impolite to eat without you."

"You better wait for us." Louis warned Niall and he heard Liam laugh in the background. "Tell Payno he's right."

 "No chance." Niall laughed back before putting the phone down. Louis was still smiling as he looked across to Harry who'd been listening as best he could.

 "Everything alright?" He checked.

"Yeah, I think Niall was slightly annoyed we never told him. I was getting those vibes."

 "I think the whole of bloody London was getting those vibes." Harry laughed back. "Are they all round at Liam's?"

"Yeah, Niall's annoyed that Liam's not letting him eat without us. Papers know that Joe abused them other people he dated. Nothing about you though." Louis told Harry. "Are you going to say it or not? That might work for you, you'd be innocent little Harold again."

 "Innocent?" Harry scoffed. "I don't think so Lou."

"Fair enough, it's up to you after all."

 It only took the pair twenty minutes to get to Liam's house and they were greeted by huge hugs from everyone.

"The king has returned!" Liam shouted as Louis climbed out of the taxi and threw himself into Liam's arms.

 "Missed you mate." Louis told Liam. "Missed all of you." He said louder as the others poured out of the front door to greet him.

"Zayn bro!" He smiled and hugged Louis tightly as well.

 "Missed you bro!" Zayn broke into the smile that Louis had seen so often recently.

"Perrie, you look gorgeous. Congratulations both of you!" He kissed Perrie on the cheek. "You looked after them for me while I was gone Soph?" He asked.

 "Yeah and I actually had food in the fridge." She laughed as Louis hugged her.

"Nialler!" Louis came to Niall last and hugged him as tightly as he could. "Missed your little Irish face buddy."

 "Doesn't everybody?" Niall joked. "You and Harold then!"

"Yeah what the hell has happened there?" Perrie asked. "We tried googling it and seeing if there was any actual stories and pictures but we got lost in all this fanfiction."

 "There is some pretty good photoshop in the fandom." Zayn shrugged. "I was impressed."

"You would be." Louis laughed. "Can we go inside? It's fucking freezing."

 "Yeah welcome back to Britain mate." Liam laughed and they all went back inside. "Niall do you want to order pizza?"

"Finally." Niall rolled his eyes. "Mate the only legit articles we could find are printed out on the table." He nodded to Louis. "Thought you'd want to read them"

 "Thanks mate but I still don't have any glasses. Harold will you read them for me?" Louis asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded and cleared his throat before reading it out. "King of the jungle may have found his Queen? Louis Tomlinson, former member of boy band One Direction recently won I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here, beating YouTube blogger Zoella to the crown and while claiming there was no one special in his life he was seen sharing a sneaky snog with fellow band member and best friend Harry Styles at the airport before they left for the UK. Guests at the hotel the pair stayed at prior to returning home also claimed that "Louis and Harry couldn't keep their hands off each other and didn't even try hiding their shared kisses in the club on their final night there." This news comes after Style's very recent split with fellow actor Joe Wellington after Wellington was arrested and imprisoned for drug possession and domestic abuse. It is thought that Styles and Tomlinson's relationship started maybe years ago and was kept in the cupboard until now as millions of One Direction fans will have you believe. A huge part of the One Direction fandom was made up of a group of fans who called themselves Larries, people who believed Louis and Harry were in a genuine relationship and had been since the X Factor in 2010, these fans claimed that Louis' now ex-girlfriend Eleanor was a 'beard' to disguise their relationship, as were all of Harry's rumoured affairs. These fans of course have been all over social media this evening and have been trying to distinguish which pictures of the pair together are genuine or photo-shopped. We are still waiting for a statement from anyone close to the pair but it seems that the two are absolutely smitten with each other." Harry finished and looked back up at Louis. "Have you been on twitter Lou?"

 "Not yet." Louis shook his head.

"Oh my god you should have seen all the trends this last month." Sophia sighed. "Every time you won a star, #LouisIsMyStar was the top trend worldwide. When you got the letters there were like ten different trends. Liam screenshot them, some were hilarious."

 "Lilo, Nouis, Larry and Zouis were all trending that evening." Liam nodded as he checked before listing them. "#SomeoneGetLouisGlasses, #DontCryLouis #LouisCantSeeTheseTrendsAsHesInTheJungle, that was funny. I started that one." Liam smiled proudly. "#UncleLouis because of Zayn and Perrie's letter. #LarryStylinson though let’s be honest for the past two months that's been trending worldwide."

 "Then when your Mum rang you #BooBear and #JayIsOurQueen were trending for a good twelve hours." Perrie added. "Your Mum loved that, she was tweeting fans for hours. Then when you won #KingLouis was trending and probably still is."

 "It was yesterday." Liam nodded. "And people have been putting your head onto that monkey from Then Jungle Book because he was called King Louie."

 "Current worldwide trends." Harry read out off his phone. "#LarryIsReal #Lairport2k17 #WeNeedALarrySelfie and just for good measure #LarrySexTape."

 "Delightful." Louis smiled. "Did you actually cry then or not?"

"Louis you reduced Zayn and Liam to tears." Sophia rolled her eyes. "Niall cried when you won."

 "And all those interviews where you were going "It was the letters that kept me going." They were all blubbing." Perrie shook her head. "Sophia and I have so many photos and videos of the three of them blubbing. I put one on Zayn's twitter last night and it was hilarious." Perrie laughed.

 "Yeah and I didn't realise you'd done it until three hours later." Zayn had Perrie's head in his lap and was stroking her head fondly. Liam and Sophia were curled up together in front of the fire and Louis had his head on Harry's chest as Niall came back in announcing that the pizza was on its way.

 "You got anyone else on the scene Nialler?" Louis asked.

"No." Niall shook his head sadly. "There is this girl who I always see in this coffee shop in Mullingar. Maybe I'll slip her my number. Now are we going to break the internet with a group selfie or not?" He asked.

 "Go on then." Louis rolled his eyes. "Soph, Perrie, you're in this too."

"Urgh fine." Perrie rolled her eyes. She climbed off Zayn's lap and they both helped pull Sophia and Liam off the floor. Niall pulled out his phone and the others gathered around him.

 "How cheesy are we going to go Lou?" Harry asked as Zayn wrapped his arms around Perrie.

"All out." Niall told them. "Because everyone is just going to focus on the Larry." They both rolled their eyes but Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed his cheek as Niall took the photo.  "Tweeting that." Niall nodded.

"#TheKingHasReturned." Louis laughed. "You do realise I'm never going to let any of forget that I am the King of the Jungle."

 "Yeah and I won the X Factor and you pricks never did." Perrie added and shared a wicked grin with Louis.

"Sorry what place did you come on Strictly Come Dancing?" Louis asked Niall.

 "Second." Niall rolled his eyes. "Only because the model had a nip slip and everyone chose her."

"She was a better dancer." Harry added. "What have you captioned the tweet as?"

 "I've put 'Band reunion. #TheKingHasReturned.' I can't be bothered with hash tags." Niall sighed. "I want pizza."

"We all want pizza." Zayn groaned. "How much longer Niall?" As if the pizza delivery man had been listening, the doorbell went and Niall and Zayn practically ran to the door.

 They spent the evening sat cross legged on Liam’s living room floor, apparently the dining room was too far away, and just chatted. It had been so long since they’d all properly had a conversation and they discussed possible baby names, for Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Sophia’s wedding plans and possible girlfriends for Niall.

 "What about that dancer you had that fling with?" Harry asked. "What happened to her?"

"That was never going to last." Niall shook his head. "Her head was so far up her arse it was awkward."

 "You sure that was the only thing up her arse?" Louis laughed and Liam snorted into his pizza.

"You're the one with a bum buddy." Niall retaliated and they all dissolved into laughter as Louis blushed bright pink. "You know that chick you're having that fling with on Casualty." Niall considered. "Would you be able to give me her number?"

 "Yeah." Louis nodded. "She was a Wanted fan but I'm sure you can overlook that. An alright kisser." Louis considered. "Not really my type though."

 "I love this." Niall beamed. "What other actresses have you kissed that are available. Harry, do you know of any?"

"There was that blonde one I had to do that hotel scene with." Harry remembered. "She was nice but I couldn't really talk to her properly after her tits were shoved in my face."

 "She had nice tits." Niall nodded and Perrie threw a cushion at him.

"You can't just go judging girls on their tits." She insisted. "What was she like as a person Harry?"

 "Nice but like I said, it got a bit awkward. I don't think she's your type Niall."

"Pity." Niall sighed as he tried to cram two pizza slices into his mouth at the same time.

 "And you wonder why it never lasts with girls?" Zayn asked raising his eyebrows. Niall blushed slightly as pepperoni dropped down his t-shirt but didn't stop.

 "Maybe you're gay." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, what was it you said Harold?" Louis tried to remember. "Don't knock it 'till you try it."

 "I'm not gay." Niall shook his head.

"Neither am I but I have a boyfriend You could be bi or something like me." Louis reminded him and they all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end !!


	16. The one with the puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Louis' birthday and Christmas and with all of the One Direction boys finally all friends again they spend it together

"Happy birthday dear Louis, happy birthday to you!" They all sang as Louis blew out the candles on his "King of the jungle" cake that Harry, Perrie and Niall had spent the entire morning baking as Louis, Zayn, Liam and Sophia had gone sledging.

 "What did you wish for Lou?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Louis. It was something he did a lot as he snuggled his nose into Louis' hair and Louis loved it.

 "I can't tell; it won't come true otherwise." Louis replied. He'd wished to be happy with Harry and he wasn't taking his chances.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

 "Positive." Louis nodded. "This cake better be nice."

"I only made the icing." Perrie confessed. "I heard a lot of swearing as Niall was helping though so it'll probably taste shit."

 "Yeah I may have put too much milk in."

"Milk?" Harry whipped around at this. "There was no milk in the recipe!"

 "Yeah, I put too much in." Niall repeated. "Sorry Lou."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Louis reassured him as he cut the first slice. “It looks alright.” They all waited with baited breaths as Louis bit into it.

 “Taste good?” Niall asked dubiously.

“Delicious.” Louis smiled after swallowing his mouthful leaving them in even more tension. “Try some, it’s good.”

 “Really?” Perrie frowned but even she looked satisfied as she bit into her slice. “Eh you’re right. I think that’s a celebration in itself.”

 “Did you doubt us Perrie?” Harry asked innocently.

“Just a little bit.” Perrie nodded. “I was wrong though. You’ve got yourself a domestic goddess Louis.”

 “I know, how did you see through my plan?” Louis asked dramatically.

Once they had finished the cake Liam dragged Louis through to the living room to open his presents.

 “I told you guys not to get me anything.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“You haven’t seen them yet, they might be shit.” Harry reminded Louis. Louis eyed a small package on top of the pile.

 “Niall have you given me your fucking album for my birthday?” Louis asked seeing Niall’s scribbled ‘Happy Birthday.’

 “Told you they’d be shit.” Harry laughed and Niall threw a cushion at him.

 “You once gave me a One Direction album for Christmas so you can’t talk.” Niall shot back as Louis unwrapped it.

 “Thanks mate!” Louis smiled. “I might listen to it later.”

“You should, it’s good.” Niall nodded. “Track six had a good writer.” Louis laughed; he’d helped Niall with that song as well as a couple of others. Perrie pushed the present from her and Zayn forwards next. It was a fairly large thin rectangular shape. Louis unwrapped it to find a canvas with a cartoon of Louis with a crown and “King of the jungle” as a banner across it.

 “This is sick!” Louis smiled. “Zayn did you do this?”

“Yeah.” Zayn nodded. “Do you like it?”

 “I love it. This is going in my living room.” Louis couldn’t stop grinning. The cartoon him had a snake wrapped around one arm, a pair of broken glasses in the other, four letters were poking out of his pocket, a cartoon Helen and Josh were hiding in the background eating spiders and there was a phone box hidden amongst the foliage. “This is wicked. Thanks Zayn.”

 “It’s alright.” Zayn blushed as Louis pulled him in for a hug.

“C’mon then Payno, what have you got me?” Louis smiled. Liam’s present was soft and felt like it had clothes in it. As Louis unwrapped it he felt the soft fabrics of two hoodies and three t-shirts. As Louis unfolded them all he saw what was on them. “Liam where did you get these?” Louis asked. They had cool superhero designs on with cool slogans on. “I love these.”

 “Sophia and I found this cool shop on this quiet street in London. I have the name written down somewhere.”

 “Liam didn’t like what you were wearing so decided to casually influence your fashion sense.” Sophia smiled and Liam groaned.

 “That’s not true.”

“I don’t care. These are wicked.” Louis shrugged and pulled one of the hoodies on. It was dark red with Superman on it. “You know what this is reminding me of? Video diaries.”

 “We should definitely reshoot one.” Niall’s eyes lit up. “Can we please?”

“We should at least re-watch them.” Harry agreed.

 “Have you got me a present Harold?” Louis asked.

“Will a kiss do?” Harry tried.

 “No.” Louis shook his head although he was tempted to ask for more. “Have you got me a present or not Harold?”

“I have.” Harry nodded. “I um… I got you a puppy.”

 “A puppy?” Louis’ jaw dropped. “No fucking way! Where is it?”

“We’ll have to pick her up later but I got you a puppy.”

 “Can we go get it now?” Louis asked. Harry checked his watch.

“I said we'd go there in half an hour Lou.” Harry told Louis. “Here’s a picture though.” He passed over his phone and Louis looked at the picture. "She's a miniature labradoodle, the owner lives on my road which is why I found out about them." Louis wasn't really listening though. The puppy was golden, small and fluffy with bright little black eyes staring at the camera and she was beautiful.

 "Has she got a name yet?" Louis asked, slightly in a daze.

"The owners have called her Darcy; you could change it or keep it." Harry answered.

 "I like Darcy." Louis decided still gazing at the picture. He could vaguely remember Harry telling Louis that it was his favourite name once.

"Me too." Harry broke into a gorgeous smiled and Louis couldn't help but move in for a kiss.

 "Thank you." Louis mumbled as his hand found Harry's thigh, he felt Harry stiffen slightly under his touch.

"Still here guys."! Zayn reminded them as Louis withdrew his hand. "Let's see the picture." Harry passed around his phone and everyone awed over the photos.

 "Do you like her Lou?" Harry asked quietly when the others were distracted.

"I love her." Louis nodded. "She's going to be ours yeah; we can have our own family." Harry looked as if he couldn't ask for anything more. "We'll do this properly Harry, you can move in with me and we'll have Darcy and you can cook because I can't cook for shit and I'll look after you. How does that sound?"

 "It sounds perfect." Harry smiled and kissed Louis again, the smiles still on their faces. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Louis felt his heart leap as Harry sat back against the sofa cushions again happily. His Harry, Harry his boyfriend. They would live together and have Darcy and that would be a start. Louis didn’t want to rush it but at the same time, it was Harry. They’d lived together before, they’d slept in the same bed before and Louis didn’t want to wait.

 Harry wasn’t any old partner. He wasn’t Eleanor who had been a stranger when they first hooked up and Louis had had to get to know her slowly, he wasn’t Danny who Louis had barely known and barely dated. He was Harry, Louis’ Harold and Louis already knew every detail he would ever want to know. Louis knew Harry’s secrets and Louis knew Harry’s life inside out. Louis had been there at Harry’s worst moments and Louis still wanted to be with Harry and Harry wanted to be with Louis. It all made sense and it all felt right. Louis kissed Harry again and was filled with the familiar warm feeling that he always was. He couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and check out my tumblr @written-with-no-end


	17. Baby Look What You've Done To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are living together and everything's going well apart from when Liam turns up at their front door upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter but it's also kind of the end so well done for making it this far!!

“I picked up the last shit.” Louis frowned and Harry groaned. They untangled their fingers and Harry pulled out the shit bags.

 “She’s your fucking dog.” He grumbled as Darcy ran around their ankles, not caring that they had to pick up her shit.

 “She’s ours Harold.” Louis shook his head and pretended to act all romantic. “Just like my house is actually ours now.”

 “Is it? That’s new!” Harry smiled. “What’s with all the romantic stuff Lou?”

 They’d been technically dating for three months but it felt like so much longer. To be fair to Louis, Harry had spent a total of two nights in his own home in the last three months and the rest at Louis’ so it had become their house. Harry had even started moving his stuff in.

 “Did you hear back from that audition?” Harry asked Louis as they re-joined hands and led the dog down the hill in the park.

 “Yeah.” Louis nodded. He’d auditioned for a part in the musical Wicked as a bit of a spontaneous whim and had actually gotten it. “They’ve told me I can start in a month and a half.”

 “That’s great news.” Harry smiled and bent down to kiss Louis congratulations. Their teeth clashed slightly as they were both grinning but it still felt good.

 “What about you? You went to that meeting last week.” Louis had already forgotten what it was about but he remembered it had been a big deal for Harry.

 “The modelling one?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. Burberry had asked Harry if he would model for them but he needed to be checked out before he got the job. “They were going to ring me back tomorrow.” Harry told Louis. “It’ll be a good job if I get it.”

 “It would.” Louis nodded. They were by the river now and the flowers and trees were just turning green. “It’s pretty here.” Louis smiled and he tipped his head back for Harry to kiss him again. The sound of a camera shutter made them jump apart and Louis clocked a photographer on the other side of the river and couldn’t help but flip a birdie at him.

 “Really?” Harry asked. There was a bemused expression on his face. “You’re what? 26?”

 “Fuck really?” Louis groaned. “I’m getting old Harry.”

“Hardly.” Harry scoffed. “We need to get back though. I’m cooking us dinner tonight.”

 “Really?” Louis asked. “Can we not just get pizza?” He pleaded, pouting slightly.

“We’ve had pizza two nights in a row already.” Harry told Louis placing a kiss on his pout. “I’ll make you fajitas. That’ll put a smile on your face.”

 At their feet Darcy yapped, they’d ignored her for too long so Louis scooped her up in his arms and she licked his face, happy of the attention.

 “You’ll make a great Dad one day.” Harry had a fond look on his face.

“Don’t get sappy on me Curly.” Louis scolded him. “You’ll make a great wife and Mum.” This wasn’t upsetting for Harry though. Instead he smiled happily, his eyes bright.

 “You think?”

“Yeah, I do.” Louis nodded and placed Darcy back on the floor so they could walk home.

 

 “Some people think we’re married Harold.” Louis frowned as he scrolled through the Larry Stylinson tag on Tumblr. It was fair to say that Louis and Harry being together had gone down a treat and the pictures that had been taken that morning had already been released.

 Harry who was cooking the fajitas raised an eyebrow. “We’ve always been like this.”

“Shall we get married?” Louis asked curiously. “Not right now but one day.”

 “Yeah.” Harry smiled. “What else are they saying?”

“Not much.” Louis shrugged. “Waiting for a band reunion, some people think we’re writing music together.” Louis listed a couple of things before his phone buzzed and a text from Liam came through. It was his wedding in a week.

  _Coming to yours. I’m in big trouble! Can’t reply or explain_

“Harry.” Louis called lazily.

 “Yeah.” Harry looked up, still stirring the concoction in the frying pan.

“Liam’s on his way over.”

 “How come?” Harry frowned. Louis read out the text and Harry bit his lip. “You don’t think he’s getting cold feet do you?” It wasn’t the first time Louis and Harry had worried that Liam would pull out of the wedding but this seemed more sincere.

 “I guess we’ll find out.” Louis shrugged as Darcy jumped up onto the sofa. “You know you’re not meant to be up here Dee.” He muttered but made no move to shift her. “As long as Harry doesn’t see.” He grinned at the dog who grinned goofily back.

 It was twenty minutes and a fajita later when Liam arrived at Louis’ and he looked if anything, ill, when he stumbled through the front door.

 “Shit Li!” Louis caught Liam by the arm. He stank of alcohol. “You’ve been drinking.” It wasn’t a question and Louis grimaced as he led Liam to the sofa. Harry, seeing the pair struggle, ran over and shooed Darcy, making room for Liam to sit down.

 “Liam, Liam what the hell happened?” Harry asked as he knelt in-front of Liam, his hands on Liam’s knees. Liam groaned into the cushion and muttered something about a headache.

 “Get him some water Harry.” Louis instructed his boyfriend, helping Liam out of his jacket. Harry rose to his feet and his long legs carried him to the kitchen. When Liam had drunk some of the water and sorted himself out he told them what had happened between deep breaths and shuddered sobs.

 “I can’t marry her.” He told them. “I can’t marry her because…” He choked up and couldn’t carry on.

 “I’m ringing Zayn.” Louis decided.

“No you can’t.” Liam shook his head ferociously making him feel dizzy.

 “Why not Li?” Harry asked with a gentler tone, his hands resting on Liam’s knees again and Louis’ eyes flashed with a slight hint of jealousy. Harry took no notice.

“You can’t.” Liam choked out. “Just… Just…” Liam hid his head in the cushion again and moaned. Darcy, sensing something was wrong jumped up on the sofa and licked Liam’s ear. He didn’t object but she lay down next to him, obviously concerned.

 Harry pulled out his own phone and searched Liam Payne, wondering if there was anything they’d missed out on. The most recent news article however was Liam talking about the upcoming wedding two weeks ago. The boys had seen Liam since then.

 “Liam mate.” Louis started again, trying to take Harry’s gentle approach. “You need to tell us what’s up.” Liam stirred slightly and Louis sighed. “No one’s making you marry her Liam, we’ll tell her if you really want but you need to give us more than that. Why can’t we ring Zayn? What about Niall, can we ring him?”

 “I slept with him.” Liam groaned into the cushion.

“Who?” Harry asked, glancing up worriedly at Louis. “Did you sleep with Zayn or Niall?” Liam’s sob into the cushion gave him away. “Zayn?” Harry guessed and Liam groaned. “It was Zayn.” Harry confirmed before realising what he’d just said.

 “I’m getting Zayn over here.” Louis whispered to Harry so Liam couldn’t hear him. Louis sent Zayn a quick text: _My place now!_ And sent Niall a text as well. Niall was in Ireland at the moment but Louis knew he could be there by the next morning.

 “When did you sleep with Zayn?” Harry was still trying to coax the story out of Liam. Liam eventually sat up and looked sorrowfully at the pair. His eyes were red and puffy, he obviously hadn’t slept.

 “At Christmas.” Liam groaned. “Remember when Zayn didn’t feel good and the rest of you went out to give him peace and quiet and I told you I had work.” Liam groaned. “Then.”

 “And it was just once?” Harry asked. Liam shook his head.

“No and Sophia knows I’m cheating on her. She found the condoms and kicked me out. She can’t know it’s with him though. It can’t get out. Perrie’s pregnant and I can’t do that to her.” Liam shook his head again.

 “But why?” Louis asked. “Why did you do it?”

“I don’t know.” Liam groaned. “I don’t fucking know but he was lying in bed half naked and I went in to check on him and he pulled me into bed with him and it escalated from there.” Liam cried out. “And we went and fucking did it again and again. I love him.” Liam looked like he’d only just reached this conclusion. “I love Zayn.” He repeated before moaning again. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

 “Nothing’s wrong with you for loving him Li.” Louis placed a comforting arm around Liam’s shoulder. He wanted to tell Liam that it was wrong they’d gone behind Perrie and Sophia’s backs but didn’t have the heart at that moment. The doorbell rang and Louis knew it was Zayn. He nodded at Harry to get the door as Liam sobbed into Louis’ shoulder.

 “What’s the matter?” Zayn asked loudly and Liam tensed in Louis’ arms.

“It’s Liam.” Harry replied, still out of sight.

 “What’s wrong with him?” Zayn asked, the concern in his voice was clear despite the fact he was trying to play it cool. “Is he here?” Zayn’s voice drew closer and he saw Liam hunched on the sofa. “Leeyum!” Louis recoiled his arm as Zayn sat down the other side of Liam and wrapped both arms around him, rocking him as if he were a child. “What’s going on?” He looked up at Louis and Harry searching for answers but it was Liam who gave them to him.

 “They know.” Liam sobbed. “Zee they know!” Zayn’s expression was hard to read. He swallowed and muttered in Liam’s ear.

“It’s okay.” Zayn cast a worried look at Louis and Harry who were now stood watching them with odd looks of confusion on their faces. “Okay…” He was trying to work out how to explain himself, how to react. He searched Louis and Harry’s faces for any trace of how they felt but they both stared back with the same slight confusion etched on their faces.

 “And Sophia knows.” Liam sobbed. “She knows I’m cheating on her.”

“It’s okay Li.” Zayn reassured him yet again. He rubbed small circles in Liam’s back which obviously soothed him. “How much do Louis and Harry know?”

 “Everything.” Liam replied. Zayn nodded and looked back up to them.

“Perrie’s pregnant.” Harry said in a low voice, his expression had hardened and Louis reached for Harry’s hand, sensing Harry’s anger towards the two boys.

 “I know.” Zayn nodded, he didn’t look proud. “I know.” He repeated more to himself.

“We have to tell her.” Harry told Zayn. “You know that Zayn. This is different this time. She’s pregnant.”

 “I know.” Zayn nodded again, unable to say anything else. He swallowed and took a deep breath. “What do I tell her?”

“The truth.” Louis spoke up. “She should know the truth.”

 “That’s alright for you to say.” Zayn glared. “You’ve never had any problems like this ever.”

 “I’m sorry I behave in relationships.” Louis snapped back. “I’m sorry I stay faithful. Maybe I should take a leaf out of yours and Liam’s book and cheat on all my partners and cause both parties grief.”

 “Lou.” Harry stopped him with a squeeze of his hand.

“When then?” Louis asked, eyes blazing. “It’s time they grew up. This isn’t the first time for either of them and I’m sick of lying for them and making up any old bullshit to make it seem less harsh. Perrie is fucking pregnant; Sophia was so excited for this wedding…” Louis stopped at Harry’s stern look.

 “Is Niall in the country?” Zayn asked after a short silence.

“He will be by tomorrow.” Louis nodded. “I take it you two are staying over. I better make up the spare bed.”

 “Put them in separate rooms.” Harry decided and Liam groaned. “It’ll be one fucking night.” Harry answered darkly making Liam and Zayn suddenly quite nervous. It was unlike Harry and Louis to not side with them and the sternness and disappointment in their eyes set uneasiness over the room.

 “You’re not our parents.” Zayn muttered.

“Well you fucking need some.” Louis replied before leaving the room and heading up the stairs.

 

The next morning it was Louis who got up first. He slipped out of his and Harry’s bed and went down to get a cup of tea. He pressed an ear to Zayn’s bedroom door and heard a slight snore and then pressed an ear to Liam’s bedroom and could hear Liam moving around. Louis rapped on the door and poked his head in.

 “Good night’s sleep?” He asked.

“I’ve had better.” Liam rolled his eyes. He had his running shorts on and was pulling on a tank top and hoody. “I’m going for a run to clear my head.”

 “Okay.” Louis nodded. “Don’t be too long. Niall will be here in an hour.”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be.” Liam told Louis. “Are you and Harry mad at us?” It was clear to Louis that it had been bothering Liam.

 “We’re not mad at you and Zayn for falling in love.” Louis told Liam. “But you could have handled it better. Maybe told Perrie straight away, she could have got an abortion or at least had time to come to terms to the idea. And you could have called off the wedding.”

 “We were cowards.” Liam admitted. “And stupid for thinking we could get away with it.”

 “You were.” Louis nodded. “Have a safe run.”

“I will.” Liam nodded. “Is Zayn up yet?”

 “Still snoring.” Louis told Liam. “Did you not sneak into his room last night?”

“I was half scared Harry was waiting on the landing with a shot gun.” Liam tried to joke.

 

“What have I missed?” Niall asked when he was let into Louis and Harry’s place. Zayn was in the shower, Liam was still running.

 “Zayn and Liam have been sleeping together.” Louis told Niall. Niall frowned before looking to Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded.

 “But… Perrie’s pregnant. What about the wedding?”

“Perrie doesn’t know.” Louis told Niall. “Sophia knows Liam’s cheating on her but she doesn’t know who with.”

 “Fuck.” Niall frowned. “What are they going to do?”

“They don’t know.” Harry sighed. “They’ve been sleeping together since Christmas, from the sounds of it every couple of days.”

 “They can’t keep this a secret. Not with Perrie expecting.” Niall was trying to work things out in his head. “I mean the best thing to do is just for Zayn to end it with her, if she knew he’d been sleeping with Liam… And Sophia knows he’s been cheating on her… The wedding though.” Niall seemed unable to put proper sentences together. He took a deep breath. “They need to end it with Sophia and Perrie. Liam and Soph have been fucking around for too long anyway and we all knew he’d never last until the wedding. Perrie though.” Niall looked upset. He, Louis and Harry liked Perrie a lot and hated the idea that she’d be hurt.

 “Zayn seemed to think hiding it from her was a good idea until the baby was born.” Harry explained. “He was planning on leaving her when she had a new born baby.”

 “Always a gentleman.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Liam’s out for a run, Zayn’s in the shower.”

 “They can get themselves out of this fucking hole.” Harry rolled his eyes. “And Liam was trying to pass it off as the same thing that happened with Louis and me. Neither of us cheated on anyone and we certainly didn’t have any babies on the way.”

 “Are they serious about each other though?”

“We don’t know.” Louis shrugged. “Liam seemed to think he loved Zayn, Zayn was all touchy feely with Liam but Harry put them in separate rooms.” Niall laughed at this.

 “You two might as well raise Zayn’s baby.” He grinned. “I can’t wait until you two have kids. Where’s the dog?” He looked around.

 “Probably asleep in the studio.” Louis shrugged. “She was very excited with all that happened last night.”

 “I saw you two getting all cute and cuddly in the park yesterday.” Niall teased them, lightening the mood. “And Louis you swore at the photographer.”

 “Automatic reaction mate.” Louis shrugged it off. Zayn appeared in his boxers and a pair of low slung jogging bottoms at this point.

 “Niall mate.” He grinned but Niall’s look of disappointment stumped him. “They told you then?”

 “Of course they fucking told me.” Niall now looked angry. “What the hell were you thinking Zayn?”

 “It’s not like you can talk.” Zayn shouted back. “How many times have you fucking cheated on someone.”

 “None of them were ever pregnant.” Niall retaliated. “I don’t know if you’ve realised but there is a baby inside Perrie, your baby. It’s alright for you to walk away, you have that option and she doesn’t. It’s inside of her and even when it comes out it is still going to be dependent on her. She’s stuck with this baby that you’ve given her.”

 “I’m not walking away from the baby.” Zayn told Niall, his voice like daggers. “I’m not walking away from Perrie either. I will still be there for her and I will still look after the baby.”

 “And how is Liam going to fit into this nice plan?” Louis asked. “Or are you going to ditch him as soon as the baby’s out.”

 “I’m not ditching anyone.” Zayn frowned.

“You can’t have both Liam and Perrie.” Harry told Zayn. “Either you end this shit with Liam and go back to your pregnant wife or you go and tell her exactly what’s been going on because you know if you don’t, Louis and I will.”

 “Fine, you can go and fucking tell her. Liam and I are together now!” Zayn snapped and left the room again.

 “Well that’s settled then.” Louis grabbed his jacket. “We’re going to see Perrie.”

“Good luck.” Niall smiled weakly.

 

“Louis, Harry, you haven’t seen Zayn have you?” Perrie asked them as she let them in. “Only he never came back last night and his phones been turned off.” Worry lines were etched onto her face.

 “He stayed at ours, don’t worry babe.” Louis reassured her. “You look glowing might I add.”

“Thanks but I am so tired.”

 “I’ll make us a cup of tea shall I?” Harry decided and went through to the kitchen to do so. “That’ll wake you up.”

 “Louis what’s going on?” Perrie asked nervously.

“Perrie I didn’t want to be the one to tell you this.” Louis sighed and sat Perrie down on one of the dining room chairs.

 “Tell me what?” Perrie asked, her eyes were wide with fear. “Is Zayn okay?”

“He’s been sleeping with someone else.” Louis told her gently and watched painfully as her face fell. “Since Christmas he’s been sleeping with Liam every couple of nights.”

 “What?” Perrie asked, a deep line appearing in-between her eyebrows as she frowned. “But… Why isn’t he telling me this himself?”

 “He didn’t want to.” Louis said sadly. Perrie placed a hand on her rounded stomach and looked up at Harry as if to confirm Louis was telling the truth. Louis felt slightly offended that both and Niall had looked to Harry to check that Louis wasn’t joking but Louis guessed he shouldn’t have made himself out as the joker.

 “Liam’s calling the wedding off.” Harry told Perrie. “And Zayn told us he’s with Liam now.”

 “But what about me and the baby?” Perrie asked. “What am I meant to do?”

“Zayn said he didn’t want to walk out on you and the baby. He said he’d still be there for you both but he loves Liam now and wants to be with him.”

 “The prick.” Perrie swore softly. She was taking the news a lot better than Louis had expected. “He’ll just go and waltz off with his new boyfriend and leave me with a fucking baby.”

 “We’re all here for you Perrie.” Harry told her. “You know that.”

“I know.” Perrie nodded. “But how many other times has he cheated on me?” Louis swallowed, unsure if he should tell the truth.

 “This isn’t the first time. I don’t know exactly but this isn’t the first time for either of them.” Louis said it slowly, allowing Perrie to take in his words.

 “When did you find out?” Perrie asked Louis, her blue eyes had a steely determination in them. Louis admired once again, Perrie’s strong character.

 “Only yesterday.” Louis told her truthfully. “We knew Liam would never make it until the wedding and he’s been messing around with Dani for years but we had no idea about him and Zayn. We used to joke about it because the fans were so sure and they ended up being right about Harry and me but we only found out yesterday.”

 “And they’re at yours?” Perrie asked.

“Yes.” Harry bought through their cups of tea. “Liam came to ours last night upset and stinking of alcohol. Sophia had found Liam and Zayn’s condoms and had kicked him out. We got Zayn round, Niall arrived this morning.”

 “What about Sophia?” Perrie asked concerned.

“We have no idea. I tried ringing her this morning but there was no answer.” Harry shrugged. There was a silence as Perrie took this in and Louis watched carefully, unsure of what to do or say. Perrie sipped her tea before opening her mouth again.

 “Can you take me around to yours?” Perrie asked. “I need to talk to my husband.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked.

 “Someone needs to talk some sense into that dickhead.” She rolled her eyes.

Liam, Niall and Zayn were all sat around the breakfast bar in Louis’ kitchen talking quietly when Louis, Perrie and Harry arrived. A smile broke onto Zayn’s face when he saw Perrie but her glare in return quickly wiped it.

 “Are you okay Pez?” He asked tentatively. He was sat no closer to Liam than Niall was and looked fairly innocent.

 “Fucking fantastic, I waited up all night for you but you never came back. How is Sophia Liam?” Perrie changed the subject.

“I- I don’t know.” Liam admitted. “Probably pretty bad.”

 “How come?” Perrie asked. Her voice was ice cold and even Louis felt uneasy.

“I- We um… We called off the wedding.”

 “Oh no.” Perrie faked surprise. “Why?”

“Perrie I’m sorry.” Zayn spoke up.

 “For what?” Perrie asked. She was waiting for Zayn to come out and say it.

“I’ve um...” Zayn looked across at Liam, the fondness evident in his eyes. “I slept with Liam.”

 “When?”

“Christmas…” Zayn trailed off.

 “Just then?” Perrie asked and Zayn nodded, not missing a beat. “Don’t lie to me Zayn!” She yelled. “Louis and Harry told me everything. You’ve been sleeping with him leaving me at home alone with this baby growing out of my stomach just so you can have a bit of bum fun.” Perrie finally broke into tears and Louis found himself comforting her.

 “Perrie, I’m sorry.” Zayn tried feebly. “I- I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“So you just didn’t?” Perrie asked looking up from Louis’ shoulder. “Zee you could have told me.”

 “How was I meant to tell you I was sleeping with Liam?” Zayn asked. “You would have fucking kicked me out.” Perrie shook her head.

 “Not if you’d explained it to me.” Perrie’s voice was gentler now. “I still love you Zayn.” She looked angry at herself now, torn in her words. “And I’m still going to have your baby.” Perrie was struggling with her words now. “The baby will just have two Dads.” She decided. “If you want to be with him I won’t stand in your way Zayn. I just want you to talk to me.” Perrie couldn’t say anymore and turned to leave the room, Louis followed her out as the other four stood there stumped. None of them had expected that reaction.

 Louis followed Perrie through his house, she wasn’t really sure of where she was going but he wasn’t going to stop her. She finally stopped in Louis’ basement and sat down on one of the soft sofas in there.

 “Are you okay?” Louis asked her sitting down next to her.

“I will be. I’d suspected it for a while; I just needed an excuse to yell.” She admitted. Louis laughed at this and a smile crept onto Perrie’s face. “Am I meant to be angry with him?” She asked Louis. “I just wish he’d spoken to me about it, or at least had the balls to tell me himself.”

 “I don’t think he wanted to upset you.” Louis guessed. “And let’s be honest Perrie, you’re fucking scary when you’re angry.” Perrie laughed and looked over to Louis, searching for answers.

 “What shall I do?”

“Get a divorce.” Louis offered. “Kick him out, chop off his dick. These are all options.” Perrie was still smiling.

 “I don’t want to.” She sighed. “I just want him to be happy.”

“That’s all very noble and sweet but he’ll get too big headed if you don’t punish him slightly.” Louis told her.

 “Maybe it’d be punishment if I didn’t divorce him and kick him out.” Perrie considered. “He’d be stuck with me then.”

 Perrie had always been Louis’ favourite out of all the girlfriends the others had had. Maybe it had something to do with the times she’d cleaned up his house for him because she felt bad or the fact that she, like Louis, just wanted to have a bit of fun. They’d stayed up all night, slightly drunk, long past when Eleanor and Zayn had gone to sleep and just wrapped all of Alberto’s things in cling film once and people that did that with you were special. Perrie hadn’t even tried to sleep with Louis and Louis had had no urge to do anything with her. They were friends and good ones; the situation was shit now though.

 Maybe in a parallel universe Louis would have gone out with Perrie, gotten in with Perrie first before Zayn and he very nearly had in this universe. In the end though he’d just played wingman and persuaded Perrie to go out with Zayn.

 “Did you mean it?” Louis asked Perrie. “Not getting between him and Liam.”

“I don’t think I could I stop that if I tried.” Perrie sighed. “We can’t let this get out though. Zayn and I can’t break up so close to Sophia and Liam’s wedding not going ahead. The best thing to do is just make it look like Zayn and I are still together until after the baby’s born. Maybe then we could break up but even then they’d have to give it a year before coming out because the homophobic media wouldn’t be happy with Zayn leaving me and a baby for a man but at the same time I guess they’ll have something to fill their papers with.”

 “Have you already thought it out?” Louis asked surprised but Perrie shook her head.

 “I used to want to be a journalist.” She revealed. “Only for a short while but I studied trends in the media and stuff. I know what the journalists are looking for, what they’ll make stories out of.”

 “You could have fucking told me that earlier.” Louis laughed.

“Why? You’ve had no scandals.” Perrie told him. “Except Eleanor slipping away when the band did. That wasn’t great for the ‘She’s not a beard’ rumours.”

 “I noticed.” Louis nodded.

“When did you realise you were a little bit gay?” Perrie asked looking intrigued. “I mean, did you meet Harry and that was it or did it really take like six or seven years?”

 “I think I was scared.” Louis told Perrie. “Doncaster is pretty homophobic and I was on the football team, they all laughed at gays and I just kind of suppressed any possibly possibility that I was maybe a bit gay because I like girls too. Then I went on The X Factor and Harry was just really honest and out and Aiden was as well and they were my two best friends in the house and I kind of realised then that gay wasn’t a bad thing. I still loved Hannah then though. When I did break up with her I kind of just kept looking for girls but towards the end with Eleanor I started to realise that she wasn’t what I wanted and I started noticing guys more and when she went I just wasn’t bothered. I think by then I’d realised I was at least bi and Harry started dating Joe and I realised how jealous I was and I think I used Danny to kind of distract myself but we both knew it would only last as long as Casualty did. I came back and Harry was bad with Joe and when Joe got locked away I was over the moon and partly because it meant I had Harry to myself but he was in a bad place and I didn’t want to make worse by trying to force myself on him and I went into the jungle, came out again and he was there and that night after the party he came back to my room with me and we were getting ready for bed and he told me he loved me and that was it. Apparently Liam had given him the courage.” Louis had never vocalised this, never told anyone this before and it felt like a huge weight off his chest. He looked back up to Perrie and was relieved that she was smiling.

 “That’s adorable.” She smiled and Louis blushed.

“Why were you asking?” He asked.

 “How long do you think Zayn wanted to sleep with Liam instead of me?”

“I don’t know.” Louis admitted. “Liam used to be pretty homophobic though. He was a bit like me.”

 “Really? I don’t remember.” Perrie frowned.

“Well it was more the subtle things. He’d make quiet remarks and it took a while but I think Harry made Liam realise, like he made me realise that gay wasn’t a bad thing. As far as we were all concerned, Zayn was perfectly happy with you.”

 “I was.” The voice came from the doorway. Zayn was stood there looking slightly dishevelled. Louis wouldn’t have been surprised if Harry and Niall had given him and Liam a good bollocking upstairs.

 “Why did you do it then Zee?” Perrie asked. “Was I not good enough?”

“You’ve always been good enough.” Zayn told her. “I still love you I just… I love Liam more Pez.” Zayn was struggling with his words. “I never meant to hurt you ever. I just… Liam kept coming to me telling me he didn’t want to get married and I’m the only one of us that is and he kept asking me about stuff and I got it into my head that he was hinting that he wanted to be with me not Soph. I don’t know if he was or not, this was in the autumn though and I slowly realised how much I loved Liam but then you got pregnant Perrie and it all went out of my mind. Honestly it did and I was over the moon and I still am because I would love a kid. Then Harry and Louis hooked up and Niall kept laughing that it would be Liam and I next and you all went out and it was just the two of us in the house and came in and asked if I wanted anything and I told him I wanted him and that was it.” Zayn explained. “I didn’t know what to tell you. I didn’t know what to tell anyone because I still wanted to be with you and we’d have kids together and that’d be it and I knew we’d be happy but at the same time I wanted so badly to be with Liam and in the end Liam won.”

 “And you’re going public with this?” Perrie asked. “Are you going to come out? What’s going to happen?”

 “We don’t know.” Zayn shrugged. “We didn’t think any of it out.”

“Perrie has a plan.” Louis told Zayn. “A good one.”

 “Tell all of us upstairs.” Zayn decided. “If it’s that good we should all hear it.”

 It took five minutes to gather everyone in the living room. Liam had gone outside to have a cigarette to Harry’s disgust and Niall had been playing fetch with Darcy but they were all up for hearing Perrie’s plan.

 “Okay.” She took a deep breath. “If you two are going to come out you’re going to have to wait until a while after the baby is born because leaving me pregnant will get you hate, leaving me with a new born baby will again get you hate. And Zayn you’re going to have to be an amazing husband and Dad in the public eye for people to really believe that you never wanted to leave us. I might understand but others won’t.”

 “So you’re suggesting that I pretend to stay with you for another year and a half?” Zayn asked.

 “Only for pictures and stuff.”

“And what about Liam?” Zayn asked. Perrie had thought this out as well and turned to Liam.

 “You’re really down about the fact the wedding is no longer going ahead but you kept arguing and it never would have worked out. Zayn and I will help you over your break up and you’re going to have to visibly spend a lot of time with us as well, both of us. Too much Zayn and rumours will start, too much me and even more rumours.” Perrie told Liam straight. “Then when you do come out, if you come out and people still care, you can tell them that Liam saw what a great family man and husband Zayn was and got jealous and Zayn seeing Liam wounded naturally wanted to protect him. That way Liam looks all innocent and vulnerable, Zayn looks like this great husband and Dad who just got slightly confused and I will just tell everyone that you were both a great help when the baby was born and broke it off really gently.”

 “Can I marry you?” Harry asked and Perrie laughed. “That’ll work. Liam, Zayn, what do you think?”

 “Why the hell were you never our PR person?” Liam asked. “I could kiss you but Zayn might get jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the Ziam in!!!
> 
> Come and chat to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end!


	18. Written With No End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the end

Jasmine ‘Jazzy’ Malik was born in early July 2018. Perrie had moved onto the same complex as Louis and Harry and Leigh-Anne moved nearby to help her. Zayn and Liam now lived in a new house as well which was only ten minutes down the road. Zayn had been there at the birth and the press had got a nice little story about how Zayn and Perrie were looking forward to raising their family together. They did a nice little photo shoot and as far as anyone was concerned, they were still happily together. The main reason for this was because no one apart from Harry, Louis and Niall knew what had happened. Not even Sophia knew that Liam and Zayn were now together.

 That had been key in their plans. They couldn’t risk any little hint that Zayn and Perrie were no longer together. Zayn had very visibly helped Perrie move into her new house and as far as anyone was concerned, he lived there with her and it was all fine.

For Jasmine’s first couple of weeks Zayn had lived there with Perrie to help her out. Liam hadn’t been around much then because he didn’t want Perrie to feel like he was intruding. Harry also spent a lot of time at Perrie and Zayn’s helping. Louis was working every night in Wicked by this point but he knew he could leave Harry at Perrie’s at eleven in the morning and get back at eleven at night and Harry would still be there cooing over Jazzy.

 Louis played the main male character in Wicked unless you counted The Wizard of Oz but it was unlike anything he’d ever done before. He’d had to learn dance routines, he wore fancy costumes he’d never dream of wearing outside of the theatre and he had to do a couple of love duets. He loved the theatre life though. He’d been nervous to start off with, unsure whether his voice would hold out, unsure of whether the others would accept him into their theatre but they had. Harry had been in the audience for his first show with Stan. Louis had not allowed his family to come knowing his nerves couldn’t be able to take it but it had gone by without a hitch. After a couple of weeks of doing it every night however he’d gotten used to it and allowed his Mum to bring his sisters up to see it and they’d loved it. Wicked was a very family friendly show with an almost pantomime feel to it with the silly jokes and routines and Louis loved it.

 Harry was modelling as well now but it didn’t take up much of his time. Occasionally he’d have to go to New York or LA or Paris for a week for a photo shoot or fashion awards but he was never gone for longer than a week and Louis always waited up for him with a cup of tea when he had a late flight back. Apart from that however, Harry hadn’t been doing anything. He’d been asked to star in a new BBC series about a young singer who got a model pregnant and had to give up his work to look after the kid and Harry had almost said yes until he realised he’d have to go and stay in Scotland for three months. Louis had told Harry to go but Harry had said no and it hadn’t happened.

 Zayn was working on a new album with Liam. It wasn’t a joint album; it was very much Zayn’s but there was hardly a song on it that Liam hadn’t helped to write. Perrie also appeared on one of the songs which kept up their public image amazingly, many people were even guessing on when Perrie would announce her next baby. In reality however, it was Liam and Zayn who were the happy couple. They hadn’t slotted into each other’s lives as easily as Louis and Harry had. Liam had still felt guilty about leaving Sophia almost at the altar; Zayn was still torn in wanting to have a family with Perrie and Louis and Harry could easily see that he still had feelings for her, no matter how great his were for Liam, they were still there for Perrie. They were getting there though, they did want to be with each other and they both worked hard. Liam adored Jasmine and never objected when Perrie asked Zayn to take her for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done for making it this far, I'm not sure even I did!  
> This was just a cute fluffy fic I wrote at the start of March and decided to upload today so enjoy!!  
> Come and speak to me on tumblr @written-with-no-end

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr if you want @written-with-no-end


End file.
